Albus Potter & the Curse of Hufflepuff
by Raider09
Summary: Albus Potter & his freinds are ready to begin their second year at Hogwarts. But what will hapeen when one of them discovers a hidden curse?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Alright so here is my second installment of my Albus Potter series. I do recomend that you go back & read the first one (Albus Potter & the Times of Change) to help you better understand the stroy plot. ****I will update once a week every Tuesday, so please read & review (R&R)!**

**Summary: Albus Potter is now ready to return for his second year at Hogwarts! But what will happen when he discovers a hidden curse?**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER!:<strong>

**Privacy**

The owner of this story does not share personal information with third-parties. The owner is not responsible for the republishing of the content found on this story on other Web sites or media without permission.

**Story Comments:**

The owner of this story reserves the right to edit or delete any comments submitted to this story without notice due to;

1. Comments deemed to be spam or questionable spam  
>2. Comments including profanity<br>3. Comments containing language or concepts that could be deemed offensive  
>4. Comments that attack a person individually<p>

**Terms and Conditions**

All content provided in this story is for fun purposes only. The owner of this story makes no representations as to the accuracy or completeness of any information on this site or found by following any link on this site. The owner will not be liable for any errors or omissions in this information nor for the availability of this information. The owner will not be liable for any losses, injuries, or damages from the display or use of this information.

The owner of this story does not OWN any information, names, places, ideas, etc... which has been borrowered from the orgianl Author without their consent. The owner of this story does not in any way, shape or form make any money off of this story or own any orginal content.

The owner DOES own orginal content made up by the themselves, such as but not limited to: names, places, plot lines, OC spells, OC's, etc... Please be informed that by reading this story, you the reader, take notice that any content within this story is not entirely owned by the Author of this story. Some content within the story was borrowed from one: J.K Rowling, Author of the Harry Potter series without her knoweldge or consent to do so. As such,

I, Chad Corbett, do not own anything associated with the fictional world of Harry Potter. I do own the orginal story plot's, OC Spells, Character's, fictional worlds, etc... repersentd within this story.

**_*This policy is subject to change at anytime.*_**

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Potter &amp; the Curse of Hufflepuff<strong>

**Chapter One: Summer Woes**

* * *

><p>Albus was sweating like there was no tomorrow and there probably wasn't, knowing how Merlin was. Yes that's right, Albus was, at the moment, with Merlin learning all the secrets of magical arts.<p>

"Come on Albus, you must concentrate on what you want to achieve, all is possible and your only limitation-"

"My only limitation is my mind," Albus said, cutting over his master, who frowned slightly.

"Well I guess that is enough for today Albus, I will see you tomorrow at the same time." Merlin bowed slightly as did Albus, and the boy was glad to be going.

Albus returned to the Potter house a few minutes later by means of side along apparition with his father, who had picked him up from a pre-arranged pickup spot.

"Hungry Al?" his mum asked from the kitchen where Lily was helping her to make lunch, Albus went over to the counter and saw that she was making simple ham sandwiches.

"Um, sure thing mum, thanks," he said, grabbing a plate and heading to the table. As he was finishing up, Orion (his pet owl) landed on the window ledge with a few letters on his leg.

Albus headed over, let him in excitedly and took the letters from his friends Alex Rouge, Allison Crafton and Scorpius Malfoy. The former two were Hufflepuffs (the same as him), Scorpius was a Slytherin and they all attended Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

His cousin and friend Rose Weasley also wrote him and she was in Ravenclaw, which Albus thought was actually the best fit for her (and her temper). Albus and his four friends would be starting their second year, while Albus' older brother, James, would be starting his fourth year. James and Albus both played on their respective house teams as their team seekers, which was the most important role on the team.

Albus flipped through his letters and was sort of surprised to see his Hogwarts letter already (it was only mid-August after all, and school began on the first of September. Albus tore open his school letter first and read:

**"Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been promoted to Second year student here at Hogwarts. As such you will stay with the same classes as you had in your first year studies, you will find in closed, a list of supplies and books that you will be required to bring with you this year. We look forward to yet another profitable year of magical training; please remember that term begins on the First of September.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Thomas Holden (Deputy Headmaster)"**

Albus opened his second sheet of paper to find his supply list which was remarkably the same as his first year, the main difference being his standard book of spells. Whereas last year he had carried year one, this year he would have year two. But he scanned the entire list nonetheless:

**"Second year students will be required to bring and or have with them:**

**Standard book of spells-Grade two (by Miranda Goshawk)**

**A History of Magic (by Horace Bettleover)Magical drafts & Potions (by Arsenics Jigger)**

**The Dark Forces: A guide to self-protection (by James Trimble)**

**Astronomy: A guide to the stars (by Quentin Yates- ling)**

**Students will please note that they must also bring with them:**

**Wand**

**Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**Set of glass or crystal vials**

**1. Telescope**

**1. Set of brass scales**

**Students in year Two & above are also allowed to bring their own broom so that they may (if they so wish) try out for their house Quidditch team. Students in all years are also permitted to bring one pet with them (if they so wish to do so) which consists of an: Owl, Cat or Toad.**

**We look forward to seeing you on the First of September,**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Thomas Holden (Deputy Headmaster)"**

"You have your Hogwarts letter then?" Albus' father asked, looking up from his paper. Albus nodded his head and passed his father his letter as he grabbed his friends' letters.

Albus quickly bounded up the stairs to his room (which he had decorated himself) which was quite spacious. It had a hardwood floor, navy blue walls and posters of his favorite Quidditch team, Puddlemere United.

Albus' father used to play Seeker on the Gryffindor team and now his old team captain played and now captained this team. Oliver Wood was a famous Quidditch star and good family friend and he and Albus' mum had played against each other when she had played Seeker for the Holyhead Harpies.

Oliver Wood played Keeper for his team and had risen through the ranks from reserve player to become captain of one of the most successful teams in England. Wood had lead Puddlemere to five back to back Quidditch cups, and had even played on the National team for three years straight. He had thus far lead them to two back-to-back world championships.

Albus opened his letter from Allison first; Allison was a girl and a good friend of his from the previous year. He hadn't been able to spend a lot of time with her though because he had found out that Merlin, of all people, wanted to take over the world.

Well, not really take over the world, just overthrow the Statute of Secrecy, Muggle (non-magic people) and magical governments and create a single government where both peoples could live in harmony together.

Albus was currently standing by his side to help him achieve this goal of his, though only as a spy for his dad, who was now the current Minister for Magic. He had won the post the previous year but Merlin had at first opposed his father for winning the post. He had killed his father and thus Harry Potter's rival, Chris Anderson (a former tutor of Harry's when he had first joined the Ministry as an Auror) had won the spot of Minister.

He had then spread rumors that Chris had ordered the death of Harry to cast doubts on his leadership and integrity. Then Merlin had befriended Albus in the hope that he would stand by him to help him overthrow the government and establish his new world order.

But Albus had found out that Merlin had been the one to murder his father, so he had committed suicide by jumping off of the Astronomy tower, thus he had forced Merlin to go back in time and save him. But Albus made Merlin save his father if he wanted his help, so Merlin had gone back in time and saved his father and the rest was history.

Now Albus was working as a spy for the Auror department within the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, which was headed by Chris Anderson. Merlin wanted and still did want Albus to befriend Chris Anderson's son Josh so that he could plot the downfall of the man.

Why he wanted to do so, Albus had not the slightest clue, but what he did know was that he planned on spending a lot more time with Allison and his other friends this year. So with that thought in mind Albus turned back to her letter:

_"Dear Albus,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health. I don't really have anything to say except I've missed you a lot over the summer. I miss everything so much!_

_I'm spending this summer with my mum in Australia because she is a Muggle & my dad a wizard, so they have different jobs & the like. This summer I've helped my mum with her big time photo shoot of some models and the like for Sports Unlimited (a new sporting magazine for Muggles)._

_My letters to you, Alex, Rose & even Scorpius have helped me stay in touch with the magical world. I received my Hogwarts letter yesterday & am planning on going to Diagon Alley on August 28th at 10:00 A.M….can you make it? Please let me know as soon as possible, it would be fun._

_Well I don't want to bore you, so I guess I'll leave you for now. Please continue to write (it really does keep me sane) & if I don't see you in Diagon Alley I'll see you September 1'st!_

_All my Love,_

_Allison"_

Albus smiled to himself as he re-read the letter, she had sent him her love! Ok so he admitted it to himself, he….liked her kind of….a lot.

Albus opened the letter from Alex Rouge who was his best mate out of everyone else

_"Dear Al,_

_How have you been mate? Man this summer has been really, really, really…..really boring….really. Now that I've spent so much time around magic I hate not being around it constantly. I can't wait for September first!_

_Allison says that she is going to try & be at Diagon Alley on August 28th, do you think you can make it? I know you are going to try your damn best because someone (*cough, Allison, cough*) is going to be there. But don't you fret mate, if you can't make it, I sure will!_

_Ha ha, well I was just kidding you Al, but I'll see you either on the 28th or the 1st either way._

_Bye for now,_

_Your mate,_

_Alex"_

Albus smiled, you had to love Alex, but not in that way….ah…um, you know what I mean…right? Albus turned to his last letter which was from Scorpius, who had been the first friend Albus had made at Hogwarts. Well not really Hogwarts but on the Hogwarts express.

They were relativity close considering Scorpius or Scorp as Albus called him was in Slytherin and he was in Hufflepuff. Two separate houses but they still were on very good terms

_"Al,_

_How are your holidays? Mine are going very well (so far) but I must confess that I do miss the hustle & bustle of Hogwarts._

_I've decided that I'll try out for my house team this year, as Seeker of course, so maybe we can play each other? Just for, you know, fun…It's up to you of course._

_Allison has told me that she is going to Diagon Alley, the 25th I believe, can you make? Mum & Dad have already agreed that I may go on that day; hope to see you then. If not I will, of course see you on the 1st of September!_

_With regards,_

_Scorpius"_

Albus smiled to him as he folded up his letters and placed them in his top drawer, where he put all his letters from his friends.

He pulled three sheets of parchment out, got himself a quill and an inkwell (seriously, it was like 2018 and they were still using quills and ink?), and began to write to each of his friends.

When he finished his letters he tied them to Orion's leg and sent him off to deliver them. Then he bounded down the stairs and into his family's kitchen.

"Mum, Dad, can I go to Diagon Alley on the twenty-eight? Allison, Alex and Scorp are all going on that day."

His parent's looked from him to each other and then back to him again. His father smiled, as did his mum, and both of them said "Yes" at the same time. Albus gave them the biggest smile that he could muster and yelled "Yes!"

He ran back upstairs to pack and get ready for next week. He would be going back to school; he would be going back to Hogwarts!

* * *

><p>August 28th dawned a bright and clear day for Albus Potter, who shot out of his bed and rushed through his morning routine. Once he had finished getting dressed and the like he headed downstairs to find his father and older brother James waiting for him.<p>

"Your mum is taking Lily to the doctor, her tooth was hurting her, and so it'll be just us three today."

Albus couldn't help but grin, no Lily was a good Lily. He loved his sister but she was rather annoying most of the time…ok, all the time!

"Alright then, you two have your supply list?"

James checked his pockets as Albus held his up for show, then tucked it into his front robe pocket. James meanwhile gave an innocent smile and ran back upstairs to check for it. After about another ten minutes he came back down, panting and sweating, but he held up his supply list.

Their father gave him a weak smile and shook his head. "James," he sighed, opening the jar of Floo powder and tossing a pinch into the fireplace.

James went first, stepping into the now green fire and shouting "Diagon Alley!" With a whoosh, he was gone.

Albus was next, taking a pinch for himself and throwing it into the fire as well. He then stepped in and shouted "Diagon Alley!" and tucked his arms in. He was gone and saw fireplaces swirling before him and then suddenly he stopped spinning and fell out and into…Allison.

"Albus!" she said taking the opportunity of his stumble and giving him a hug. Albus noticed that she smelled of strawberries and inhaled the smell deeply. "Oh Albus, you don't know how much I've missed you!" she said, still hugging him.

"Thanks Allison," he said and moved out of the way when she released him, his father coming out a moment latter with a smile on his face. "I've missed you as well," he added as they made their way out of the pub, the Leaky Cauldron.

"Dad, can Allison and I go off on our own?" Albus asked, looking at his father fuss over the newest brooms currently on sale.

His father looked over his shoulder and after a moment handed over a small bag the jingled. "Meet up back here at one o'clock" his father said.

Albus nodded. "Alright, see you then." And with that, he and Allison headed off into Diagon Alley.

"So are you looking forward to starting a new year Albus?" Allison asked as they made their way through the busy streets of the Alley.

Albus nodded. "Yes I am, how about you?" he asked in turn, using the excuse to look at her. The way that the sun glinted off of her eyes, the way she smelled, the way-

"Albus?"

Albus shook his head and turned his head away from her. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was saying that I can't wait to get back, I-I just miss the hustle and-"

"Bustle?" Albus said which caused them both to smirk. "How did you know that?" she asked punching his arm playfully.

"Alex or Scorpius said the same thing in one of their letters; I thought it funny you would think the same thing."

They stopped at Flourish & Blotts first to get their school books, then headed over to the Apothecary so they could refill their Potions supplies and then buy new equipment to replace broken ones.

Then Albus led them towards Madam Brandberries' Robes and Alterations for all occasions where they got their school robes altered because they had grown quite a bit since last year. After they had finished they headed to the front of the shop, where Albus paid for it. "Albus Severus Potter! I will not-"

"I got it Allison, I am Harry Potter's son and I've got the money for it, if you know what I mean."

She snorted. "You mean your father has the money," she laughed and Albus could feel his face go red.

After they had finished the bulk of their buying Albus bought them each an ice cream cone from Herbert's Ice Cream parlor. "I wonder where Alex and Scorpius have gotten to," Albus said as they were making their way back towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Allison shrugged her shoulders "I don't know Al, but-but didn't you have fun with just you and me?"

Albus looked to Allison with surprise and he gave her a smile. "Of course I had fun. I had more than fun Allison, I was with you."

She opened her mouth to reply but seemed to be lost for words, so she shut her mouth and just gave him a smile. They reached the Leaky Cauldron not too long after and there, with a hug goodbye and a peck on the cheek, Albus said goodbye to Allison and went home.

* * *

><p>The rest of the summer went by rather slowly for Albus; he had already packed everything that he would need. He had written to both Alex and Scorpius to see why they hadn't shown the other day but had not yet received a reply from either of them.<p>

He had spent pretty much every day of the summer with Merlin, for eight hours a day (7-3), he did nothing but study magic, practice magic, etc…

But it had paid off for him, for now Albus Potter was able to, nothing really, nothing but open his mind to time.

It was a weird thing to try and explain, he was training to stop time, but it was proving a lot more difficult than he had anticipated. He was able to see, yes, see time-it was weird to explain, but he could now see it.

"Good job Albus!" Merlin said patting his young apprentice on the shoulder with an approving nod of his head. "You are well on your way to becoming great. Now I know you leave for school tomorrow so I won't keep you much longer, but I must tell you of some things for this year.

"Firstly is that my accomplice within Hogwarts is no more, so you have nothing to worry about except to befriend Josh Anderson. We need to be able to get inside his good graces and that of his father's; they need to be the scapegoats for our plans.

"Secondly is that I trust you to do this on your own, so only contact me if you need help with something: we must all branch out at some point in our lives. Besides that my young apprentice, have a good year and I will see you next summer."

He bowed slightly to Albus, who did the same to his master and got ready to be picked up by his father. Once his father picked him up he Apparated them home where Albus prepared to leave the next day. Albus Potter was going back to Hogwarts!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Platform 9 ¾**

* * *

><p>Albus woke the next morning early and he dressed in his Muggle clothing of jeans and t-shirt, then headed downstairs so he could eat breakfast.<p>

When he got downstairs it was to find his mum and dad already up and eating a small breakfast of their own. They both turned to see who had come down the stairs and both smiled at the sight of their youngest son, the first of their children not to be in Gryffindor.

"Morning Al," his mum said, getting up to make him some toast and bacon. He loved bacon but he didn't know why.

"Ready for another year Al?" his father asked from behind his newspaper the 'Daily Prophet', with the front page showing his father speaking in front of a group of people.

"What's the picture of, dad?" he asked, pointing to the front page and when his father looked over the top, he looked and let out a laugh.

"That's me speaking with the Werewolf appreciation league; Hermione has managed to pass the Werewolf rights act which forbids Wizarding employers to not hire based on bias of blood status, or animal status."

Albus felt his eyes go wide. "Really?" he asked, biting into his toast. His father nodded his head.

"About the same as the House elf Liberation Act that she passed three years back, marvelous piece of work on her part. That reminds me, I've promoted her," he said, grinning at his wife, who looked doubtful.

"Where else can she go Harry?" his mum asked.

"To the head of the Department of Magical Creatures Representation and Protection. I created it and placed her as the Head, Ron is the Head Auror but anxious to move on." He paused in thought for a moment. "I'm thinking of making Chris retire," he finally said.

His mum looked shocked at that. "But why? He has done so much for you Harry, can't you-can't you promote him?"

Harry scoffed. "To what Gin?"

"To the undersecretary to the Minister, Deputy Minister, I don't know Harry you decide! All I know is that you can't make him retire after all he has done for you."

Albus could see him thinking it over then he went back to reading his paper, Albus shook his head and finished his breakfast.

"Have you got everything packed Albus?" his mum asked from the counter, where she was making a couple more plates.

"Yes mum, you should know that, I've been packed since Monday!" As if he would wait to the last moment, like some people. Just then, James came in with his hair all over the place and sleep in his eyes. Without thinking, Albus shouted "James! James get up, we got five minutes till we have to leave!"

James stopped for a moment and then he took off back upstairs, slipped on one stair and then he was back up. Albus sniggered to himself as his mum shot him a disapproving look and his father coughed (though it did sound a lot like a snort) behind his paper.

Four minutes later James came rushing back in with his clothes on, hair brushed, toothbrush behind his ear and a very messy trunk with clothes falling out.

His mum and dad helped James out as he shot Albus a death glare. Albus shrugged, gave him a self-righteous smirk and mouthed "Payback."

James sat and began to eat his breakfast as Albus went over to help his mum out with making Lily's breakfast.

Thirty minutes later, all three children were dressed, fed and ready to go, until James remembered he had left his wand upstairs on his bedside table. He came rushing back a minute later whining it wasn't there and began to tear his trunk apart.

"James," his mum said, trying to get his attention.

"Not now mum," James said, throwing clothes and books out and mumbling "It must be here."

"James you-"

"Not now!" growled James getting to the bottom of his trunk and he found….no wand.

"WHAT!" James ran his hands through his hair as he sat back on his knees. "Where did I put that bloody wand?"

"James," Albus said, which caused his brother to turn and snarl "What is it?"

Albus took a step back and said, with as straight a face as he could manage, "Your wand's in your back pocket, mate."

James stood and grasped his wand handle from his right back pocket. He flushed an angry red and then, with a flick of his wrist, he repacked his chest in a minute.

Ten minutes later they filed out and began to pack into a single shiny black ministry car; his dad being the Minister and all seemed to help with that aspect. In less than fifteen minutes they were arriving at Kings Cross.

Albus received his trolley from his father, then his trunk, and he was off. He looked around and then took off and passed through the barrier of platforms nine and ten.

"Albus!" he heard and looked around to spot a beaming Alex and Scorpius. Both of them came over and, helping him with his trunk, found an empty compartment where their stuff already sat in the overhead.

Albus levitated his trunk up and then he made his way back off the train to where James had met up with Fred (their cousin and could have been James' twin but for one thing, Fred was black and James white) and a crying Lily.

"Don't cry Lily," James began. "I'll send you a Hog-"

"NO!" both his parents shouted. They of course were thinking of last year, when James has promised to send his sister a Hogwarts toilet seat, and then had proceeded to do so.

James shrugged his shoulders. "Suit yourselves," he said and motioned for Fred to follow him. He muttered to Fred "But Uncle George still wants his toilet seat."

Albus gave each of his family a hug and a smile. "I'll miss you all, especially you Lily, next year we'll be together again."

His sister gave him a watery smile. "Thanks Al," she said, wiping her eyes. His mum gave him another hug and said "Write as often as you can Al, I'll see you at Christmas."

Albus nodded his head and with a last wave he went back inside the train and he stayed at the door until the train began to move. It gathered speed fast, so once it began to move he shouted his final goodbyes.

Albus made his way back to his compartment where Alex and Scorpius were already seated and in a heated discussion. He slid the door open and took the seat closest to the door; he turned to his friends and frowned.

"So where were you two the other day?" he asked, looking between the two, both of them looking sheepish.

"It's not really our place to say Al," began Alex.

"Yeah mate," Scorpius said, his eyes cast downwards. "Allison should tell you."

"I should tell him what?" Allison said, sliding the door closed and taking the seat opposite of Albus while giving him a smile.

Scorpius looked a little more relieved at the sight of her and he stammered out "Uh, why we weren't at Diagon Alley the other day."

Allison's eyes went wide. She flushed red and turned back to Albus. "That's easy Al," she said and her voice was barely audible. "I asked them not to come or to avoid us."

Albus raised his eyebrow in surprise. "Really?" he said. "Us?"

Allison raised her head and nodded. "Yes, us." She took a breath. "I-I wanted some alone time with you, to be frankly honest."

There was an awkward silence in the compartment for a while as both Alex and Scorpius were looking out the window, Allison had her head down and Albus was looking anywhere but Allison.

After a few minutes of no one saying anything, Allison looked up and said "Can we have a moment alone, guys?"

Alex and Scorpius practically fell over each other to try and be the first one out. Once out they looked in through the glass and Albus, sighing, pulled the curtain closed and looked to Allison with an intent gaze.

"Albus," she began after a moment. "I-I'm sorry I mislead you about that the other day, it's just that-" She was quiet for a moment.

"Just what?" prompted Albus after a moment of silence. "It's just that there are so many factors to consider."

That confused Albus. "What do you mean Allison?" he finally asked.

"Our age," Allison began in an almost shout," not-not really knowing each other, you being who you are."

"What does that mean, me being who I am?"

"The son of Harry Potter and-"

"Is this what this is about?" Albus said, almost shouting. "It doesn't matter who my parents are Allison! It only matters how I feel about you and-and how you feel about me."

Allison eyed him with an intent gaze for a few minutes then sighed. "But we can't, Al," she said softly. Even her eyes held sorrow. "We're just-we're just too young." She didn't meet his eyes. "Plus I-I don't want to ruin our friendship or anything," she saidm hurrying through her speech.

Albus could do nothing but nod his head in agreement, and they just sat there for a few minutes in silence. They both jumped when a knock came on the door and they laughed when they heard Alex's' voice. "Can we come back in now?"

Albus opened the door and the curtain as their two friends filed back into the compartment and took their seats back with sighs of relief.

Scorpius eyed his friends after taking his seat, suspicion written all over his face. "What did you two do?"

"Nothing," they both said at the same time, red on both their faces. But Scorpius did not seem convinced. "We just had a conversation about age and feelings," Albus said, not wanting his friends to receive the wrong impression.

After a few more minutes of hard staring, he too shrugged his shoulders and dropped the subject, much to the relief of Albus and Allison. They spent the remainder of the journey talking about the upcoming year, what to expect and what they would do, etc…

At midday, the lunch trolley came (as did Rose Weasley, Albus' cousin on his Uncle Ron's side).

"Hey guys," Rose said with a short smile and wave of her hand. She possessed the famous Weasley temper that his mum carried herself and that made her formidable at times.

Rose was a second year Ravenclaw herself so Albus didn't get to spend too much time with her, meaning that it was with a cheerful smile (only slightly forced) that he greeted her.

"Hey Rosie!" he said, standing to hug her, but stopped at the frown and the glare she shot him.

"Please don't call me that Albus," she said with a slight shudder, as she hated nicknames. "I don't call you Al do I?"

"No" Albus mumbled. "But I wish you would," he added as his cousin took her seat next to Scorpius. After a moment of silence Albus asked "So how are you liking Ravenclaw?"

Rose shrugged. "It's ok Albus, and how is Hufflepuff? You aren't disappointed are you?"

"No" he said right away. "I'm proud of being a 'puff' (that said name being the nickname used by the other three houses at Hogwarts). He even puffed out his chest proudly.

Rose and Scorpius both rolled their eyes (that didn't matter for they were the only two not in Hufflepuff in the carriage).

"I'm going to make being in Hufflepuff something of an honor; this house needs to gain some of that this year."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Scorpius said with a slight snort.

This is where Albus had to pause, did he tell them about last year or did he keep it to himself? After thinking it over he decided to tell them about it.

"Because Scorp, I am-I am Merlin's apprentice." He said the last bit in a bit of a rush and his friends just stared at him, but then Scorpius and Rose both laughed, while Alex and Allison just stared at him.

"Are you mad, Al?" Scorpius said while holding his sides. "M-Merlin's-Merlin's apprentice?"

"Where's your proof?" demanded Rose (who was a stickler for the rules, just like Aunt Hermione), so with a smug look on his face Albus showed them.

He pulled out the news article that had been written when his father had been killed and the letter Allison had written him. His friends read through both of them with looks of awe, shock and…fear.

"This is my handwriting" Allison said in a bare whisper. "B-but how?"

"Because, you sent it to me Allison, this is my proof; Merlin killed my dad to gain my support."

"Why would you support someone who killed your father?" Alex asked with a look of worry etched on his features.

Albus snorted "I didn't know he had killed him, at least at the time, but now I do and I'm a spy for my dad."

Alex and Scorpius both had looks of awe on their faces and both said "wow" at the same time, while Allison and Rose had looks of worry on their faces.

"I have one other thing I can do to prove that I am Merlin's apprentice," he said, getting to his feet and causing four pairs of eyes to follow him and four mouths to say "What?"

"I can stop time, grab onto me and I will show you."

Albus had finally managed to do it on the last three days of summer and so, with pride and a little fear, he stopped time with his friends holding onto him.

The train had stopped mid ride, a bird hung in midair right outside their window and even a few raindrops.

"Holy shi-" began Scorpius "Crap," Allison said to cover up the swear word Scorpius was about to say, but as soon as it had happened it stopped and they were all thrown back into their seats as the train began to move again.

Albus, panting, explained "I can't hold it as long as Merlin can, but I can still manage a few moments, which should be plenty for escape with this." He pulled out his invisibility cloak his father had given him last Christmas.

"Is that what I-"

"Yes' Albus said with a smirk. "It's an invisibility cloak, and with it and my time stopping ability, I can get out of anywhere at any time."

With that few things told it held over the five friends for a while until Albus looked out and, with a sigh, heaved himself to his feet and said "Might as well get dressed, we'll be there soon." He gestured to the outside.

Allison left the compartment as the three boys dressed into their school robes, and they in turn left as she dressed into hers.

The train came to a jolting stop about ten minutes later and they got their trunks down from the overhead. With a final look around, the three friends made their way to the station platform.

* * *

><p>AN:

Ok so here is chapter two, please review & let me know what you think of the story so far!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Hogwarts**

Albus and his friends were just stepping off of the train when the familiar shout of "'First year's! First years o'er 'ere!" sounded.

Albus grinned and waved to Hagrid who beamed and waved back while shouting over the noise of the crowd "All right then Al? How was yer summer?"

Albus gave him a shrug and shouted "All right I guess, and yours?"

"Not too badly," he said but was then taken over by the sea of first years getting off the train, so Albus, Alex, Allison, Scorpius and Rose (who had turned up) waited for a carriage with each other.

After a five minute wait an empty carriage came rolling up and they climbed in it (having left their luggage on the track to be picked up later) and they were on their way to yet another year at Hogwarts.

The carriage pulled up to the front of the school and they all climbed out and made their way up the steps into the entrance hall. Professor Blackstone was there, along with Professors Holden and Longbottom.

Professor Blackstone had been the Potions master and head of Slytherin house last year but had been made the Headmaster when Professor McGonagall had retired for good. Professor Holden was the Transfiguration teacher and the head of Hufflepuff house and now the Deputy Headmaster and Professor Longbottom was the head of Gryffindor house and the Herbology Professor.

"Good evening Headmaster," Albus said nodding to his former Professor.

"Good evening Mr. Potter, I trust you had a good summer?"

"Yes sir I did and how was your summer?"

"In thrilling Mr. Potter, thank you for the…concern."

Albus nodded and went on his way to the Hufflepuff table, the Great Hall looking much like it did last year. After about fifteen minutes of chaos the older students were finally settled down for the sorting.

The first years filed in and lined up just as Albus had been last year, oh the memories of that fateful night.

Professor Longbottom led them in and lined them up in front of the stool with the sorting hat sitting on top, and after the hall had settled down the brim opened and the hat began to sing.

"_Hello once again, to you all! Welcome back to Hogwarts, where we await you to walk these hallowed halls._

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty, but just you wait and see, for it's not the looks that matter to me._

_For I'm a thinking cap and I look deep to see what I see, what you have hidden in your minds, cannot escape me!_

_Put me on, let me dig and I'll tell you where you ought to be, for I have been chosen to break you up, and sort you into where you ought to be._

_You might belong to Gryffindor, where the brave and noble dwell, for it is their chivalry and heroics that set Gryffindor's apart!_

_You might belong to Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal, true Hufflepuffs are not afraid of toil, for they value hard work and fair play above everything else!_

_Or yet you might belong to Ravenclaw, where your smarts set you apart, for if you love a challenge then Ravenclaw will provide it for you._

_Lastly but certainly not least, you might go to Slytherin, where they are cunning and thoughtful. A Slytherin never acts before thinking and so Slytherins are a world apart._

_Yes! Alas it true! I have been chosen to separate you, but listen hard and open those ears, for I have something else to say._

_It matters not what house you're in, for it's you who makes the day. Yes it is you who chooses what you become, not the house I put you in._

_So hate not any house, but unite as one school. For if the founders taught me anything it was, friends once before are friends forever more!"_

The hat bowed to each table in turn and fell silent waiting to begin the sorting, but Albus was not paying attention as Professor Longbottom began to call names.

After a while the sorting was finished and then without warning the table was filled with food, and Albus was sitting in his potatoes (he was leaning on the table, then he feel in when they suddenly apperaed)!

Alex let out a roaring laugh as did Allison (though she did try to hide it) but with a grin Albus cleaned himself off and dug in and it was as good as he remembered.

He ate a wonderful lamb chop, a chicken and beef pot pie, tarcle tart, pumpkin juice and a whole assortment of other things.

After a while the feast disapperaed and the tables were magical clean once again, and that was when Professor Blackstone began to speak.

"Hello and welcome to yet another year here at Hogwarts! To you old students returning, welcome back and to you new students, hello and welcome. For those of you who do not know who I am, I am Professor Blackstone, the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

I would like to welcome Professor Morton to our staff as the new Potions master and head of Slytherin." When he had finished, a tall man with shoulder length black hair stood to bow to each table in turn.

He wore black robes that reminded Albus of those that Snape had worn in his painting in the Head's office. Professor Morton received a nice applause from all the students and Professor Blackstone continued with the announcements.

"Hogwarts has seen fit to get rid of a particular poltergeist this summer and it pleases me to announce that Peeves the poltergeist will no longer reside here!"

Most of the students clapped and cheered but Albus frowned, Peeves had never bothered him last year and come to think of it he had never seen Peeves. He shrugged his shoulders and clapped along with everyone else.

Professor Blackstone held his hands up for quiet and when he had it he continued on. "The Minister has seen fit to assign Aurors here to Hogwarts. They will be within the grounds and also helping to teach older students out."

That brought murmurings from the student population as they began to look around for the Aurors and even Albus couldn't spot any within the Great Hall.

"Students are also reminded that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden, so you are to stay out of it." He glared around the hall once before continuing on. "Now I believe that is all, so I bid you all a good night and a pleasant day of classes tomorrow."

The prefects stood and started to call for the first years to follow them so Albus and his friends followed them out as well. The Hufflepuffs and Slytherins were attempting to leave the Great Hall at the same time, but thankfully the Slytherin Prefects were not yet in the front and the Hufflepuffs were.

"Out of the way there!" shouted one boy Albus didn't recognize, and reluctantly the Slytherins moved out of the way for the Hufflepuffs. The prefects led the way down to the portrait that led to the Hufflepuff common room and told them the password. "Verum, fideltias quod veneratio.'

Albus looked to the prefect with a shocked expression. "What is that?"

The boy looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"That password?" Albus said impatiently. "Who came up with it?"

"Professor Holden, it's Latin and translates into truth, loyalty and honor, the virtues of Hufflepuff house."

Once inside, Albus sighed and dropped into his couch by the roaring fireplace, thinking about how much he had missed the common room. The prefects made their speech to the first years then released them to go to bed and Albus made his way to his dorm.

Once inside he found Alex, Xavier, Josh and Marcus (his dorm mates) and gave them all a smile. Marcus nodded and said "Look the boy who never speaks is here," causing the others to laugh.

"I know, I know" Albus said raising his hands. "Last year was…weird but this will be a normal year. Well I hope so anyways."

The other boys waved it away as they settled in for the night; hopefully this year would be a normal year for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: The Potions Master & the Herbology Professor**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING! Some content within this chapter was taken from the book: Harry Potter &amp; the Chamber of Secrets...I do not own anything associated with the Harry Potter realm, all work that is recognised is owned by J.K Rowling. I own only the story plot, OC character's, spells, etc...<strong>

* * *

><p>Albus woke the next morning and rolled out of bed with a yawn. Once he got dressed into his school robes, he headed out into the common room where he found Alex and Allison waiting for him by the fireplace.<p>

"Well look who it is, the sleepyhead-"

Albus held his hand out. "Not now Alex," he said and then lead the way out of the portrait hole and up to the Great Hall, which was already bustling with kids.

Albus grabbed an empty spot as did Allison and Alex and Albus reached for the bacon to make himself some breakfast. Not long after, Professor Holden came down and handed out their schedules.

**Second Year Hufflepuff Schedule:**

**Monday:**

**Potions-Slytherin & Hufflepuffs**

**History of Magic (HoM) - Gryffindor & Hufflepuffs**

**LUNCH**

**Defence against the Dark Arts (DADA) -Ravenclaw & Hufflepuffs**

**Herbology - Ravenclaw & Hufflepuffs**

**Tuesday:**

**Double Charms- Gryffindor & Hufflepuffs**

**LUNCH**

**Double Transfiguration - Slytherin & Hufflepuffs**

**Wednesday:**

**Potions - Slytherin & Hufflepuffs**

**HoM - Gryffindor & Hufflepuffs**

**LUNCH**

**DADA - Slytherin & Hufflepuffs**

**Herbology - Ravenclaw & Hufflepuffs**

**Thursday:**

**Double Charms - Gryffindor & Hufflepuffs**

**LUNCH**

**Double Transfiguration - Slytherin & Hufflepuffs**

**Friday:**

**Double Potions - Slytherin & Hufflepuffs**

**LUNCH**

**Double Herbology - Ravenclaw & Hufflepuffs**

Albus read the schedule over and saw that it was pretty much the same schedule as last year, just not with flying. Just as he was finishing his breakfast, the bell rang and he jumped to his feet. He was ready for classes!

Scorpius met up with them as they were leaving the Great Hall and walked with Albus, Alex and Allison down to the Potions classroom, where Professor Morton was already waiting for them.

"Please find a seat and sit, one Hufflepuff and one Slytherin together if you will." Albus and Scorpius sat together in the front (of course), leaving Alex and Allison to find seats with a Slytherin counterpart.

"I'm glad we finally get a cool class together, I mean Herbology is kind of cool but that's only because of Professor Longbottom," muttered Scorpius.

But before Albus could reply the dungeon door slammed shut and Professor Morton strolled to the front. He took the roll and once done he gazed at his class for a moment before speaking

"I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death."

The class was silent after this little speech, but Albus was excited to begin, maybe he might go on to become the Potions Master here at Hogwarts one day.

"I hear that the Headmaster was an…excellent Potions Master, but I must say I cannot wait to see for myself. Now today I will be teaching you something I myself find very interesting...the Swelling Solution. Now you will find the instructions on the board and you have one hour to make me an as close a perfect potion as possible."

Albus read the board with squinted eyes (the mist and dim lighting didn't really help). The Swelling Solution is a potion that causes whatever it touches to swell up in size, hence the name Swelling Solution.

_**Ingredients need for this potion are:**_

_**1) Puffer fish eyes (add 4 first)**_

_**2) Latex solution (added second, stir four times counter clock-wise, add 4 more puffer fish eyes, then stir four times clock-wise).**_

_**3) Snail juice (added after letting the fire simmer for 5 minutes).**_

_**4) After adding the snail juice, let sit for 1 minute, stir 2 times counterclockwise and 2 times clockwise.**_

_**5) Let sit (over simmering fire) for 15 minutes**_

_**6) Stir 10 times clockwise and pour into labeling vial."**_

Albus and Scorpius together made a perfect potion, which Professor Morton merely nodded at and gave them each ten points for a job well done.

"Homework is a foot long essay on the importance of potions and knowing cures and signs of poisons and such, due by end of class Friday!"

"Well I guess I'll see you lot tomorrow," Scorpius said, waving to his three friends. Albus, Alex and Allison made their way up to History of Magic (which was its usual boring self), then lunch, then Transfiguration (where Albus tried with all of his might to make his beetle change colors, but the stupid bugger kept running away) and then they were off to the greenhouses. Professor Longbottom greeted them with a huge smile and said "Greenhouse Three today, chaps!" as they drew near.

They entered Greenhouse Three to find about twenty different colored pairs of earmuffs on the bench before him. Once everyone had shown up Professor Longbottom strode forward (still with his grin) and once in the front of the class said "I'm taking a leaf out of Professor Sprout's book, so today we'll be repotting Mandrakes. Now who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?"

Rose's hand shot into the air and Professor Longbottom smiled and motioned for her to answer the question.

"Mandrake or Mandragora is a powerful restorative," said Rose, sounding as if she had swallowed the textbook. "It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state." Albus suddenly had a strong vision of his Aunt Hermione as a twelve year old in this class, and it passed after a moment.

Neville, or Professor Longbottom, positively beamed at her and as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his heels said "Very good take ten points to Ravenclaw." That caused Albus to openly groan, which in turn caused his fellow Hufflepuffs to snigger and the Ravenclaws (including Rose) to shoot death glares.

"The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?"

Albus' hand barely beat Rose's and, with an amused smile, Neville pointed to Albus. With a quick smirk directed towards Rose, he said "The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it."

"Precisely. Take ten points to Hufflepuff, and if I may so Mr. Potter, you have done your former head of house quite an honor today with that answer."

Turning back to his class Professor Longbottom continued on "now, the Mandrakes we have today are still quit young, so their cry won't kill you. But they will knock you out for several hours and I doubt any of you want to miss their first day back."

At this the entire class sniggered. Of course they would!

Neville pointed to a row of deep trays where a hundred or so tufty little plants, purplish green in color, were growing in rows.

Albus was quit perplexed for they didn't look like he had expected. "Everyone take a pair of earmuffs," Neville said and there was a mad dash to not be someone with a pair of pink fluffy ones.

Albus grabbed a pair of pure black ones and smirked as Rose grabbed a green (of all colors) pair right out from Alex's fingertips. Thus, Alex was left to grab a bright pink fluffy pair of earmuffs that matched their professor's.

"When I tell you to put them on, make sure your ears are completely covered," Professor Longbottom said. "When it is safe to remove them, I will give the thumbs up. Right – earmuffs on."

Albus snapped the earmuffs over his ears and was surprised to find that they did in fact shut everything out; he couldn't even hear his own thoughts.

Neville rolled up the sleeves of his robes, grabbed the tuft of the closest plant to him and with a hard yank pulled it out.

Albus let out a gasp that no one else heard, for instead of roots, a small extremely, ugly and muddy baby had popped out of the earth. The leaves were growing out of its head, it had pale green mottled skin and were clearly bawling at the top of his lungs.

Professor Longbottom took a large plant pot out from under the table and plopped the baby in it, quickly covering it with dark earth and mud once again. He then dusted off his hand and removed his earmuffs and gave them the thumbs up.

Albus removed his earmuffs and with a smile Professor Longbottom said "Now, there is a large stack of planting pots here, and compost in the sacks over there. Four to a tray and make sure your earmuffs are securely on. I will attract your attention when it is time to pack up."

Rose scooted over to join Albus, Alex and Allison as they prepared for their assignment. Soon their earmuffs were back on and they needed to concentrate on the Mandrakes.

Professor Longbottom had made it look easy, it wasn't, and it wasn't easy at all.

The Mandrakes didn't seem to want to come out of the earth but once out they didn't want to go back in either. They flailed their arms, kicked their feet and Albus' even bit his finger, after which he spent ten whole minutes trying to squish it back into its pot (it didn't help that it seemed to be overly fat either). By the end of class Albus, like everyone else, was hot, aching, and covered in earth.

* * *

><p>AN

Ok so you may have noticed that I 'borrowed' som of Mrs. Rowling's work for this chapter & I do apologize for that. It was lazy writing & there is no excuse for it...all I can say is it will not happen to often. As always please R&R!

Also I now have a new fanfic up as well, it is just a tester at the moment, but it is an AU where Ron get's sorted into Slytherin. I want to see what you guy's think, if it does launch then I will make it a serious AU but just from a different prespective is all!

-Chad-


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: The Dueling Club**

Monday night as Albus was sitting with his two best friends doing their potions homework Alex asked "so how did your-job go today?" Albus laughed and retold the story from earlier that day.

_Flash Back_

_Albus led the other Hufflepuffs into the History of Magic classroom where he spotted Josh Anderson; he nodded in the direction of Albus but ignored his other friends._

"_I have to go sit with Josh" Albus said in a bare whisper to his friends "my job is to get close to Josh, so I'll see you at the end of class._

_He quickly made his way over to where Josh was sitting and stood above him and his friends "um mind if I sit here Josh?"_

_The boy eyed him with a hard gaze, but after a moment he finally nodded his approval and with a silent sigh of relief Albus sat._

"_What is it you want Potter?" Josh asked right after Albus was seated._

"_I-I wanted today that I-I want us to be friends, your dad and mine were friends back in the day and the way my dad talks about him, well, they still are."_

_This caused the other boy to snort "yea right, but, I want to know why you want to be friends with me, I mean your family has nowhere else to go. Your dad being Minister and all" he said eyeing Albuses reactions._

"_Nobody can have too many friend's" Albus said with a knowing wink, "plus I want try and bring together the houses and what better place than Gryffindor? We have all been too content for too long with the system of separating the house loyalties._

_You probably know that I'm mates with Scorpius Malfoy" Albus said (he to watching the reactions of the other boy, closely)."_

_With a disgusted look Josh nodded his head "I know all about that Potter, why you of all people want to be friends with a Malfoy stumps me."_

_Albus shrugged his shoulders and said in a (what he hoped was a) uncaring tone "like I said, all for not house but school unity Anderson (reverting to last names)."_

_Josh watched Albus like a hawk but finally after a few minutes be begun (though it did seem a little reluncently) to nod his head "all right Potter, you have sold me," he held his hand out and Albus took it and they shook hands._

"_I think this means you now have at least one friend in each house?"_

_Albus thought that over very quickly: Rose=Ravenclaw, Josh=Gryffindor and Scorpius=Slytherin._

"_Yes not counting my friends from Hufflepuff I have a single friend in each house, I hope we can unite the school."_

_End Flashback_

Alex and Allison stared at him somewhat in awe after he finished his tale, for he was Albus Potter and now all he needed was a way to unite the school.

Albus found his answer the next morning when he was on his way out to go to breakfast he saw a notice hanging on the notice board and walked over to read it.

"**Any Second year student & above interested in advanced fighting skills, or might be interested in a career in law enforcement, then we have the deal for you!**

**Hogwarts is proud to present the Hogwarts Dueling club! Hosted by Professor Holden & Professor Morton, in the main dungeon on Friday evening's at 7:00 p.m.!"**

Albus smiled at that, he had just found his answer, a dueling club!

Albus passed the word to his friends and so Friday night found Albus, Alex, Allison, Rose, Scorpius and Josh heading down to the dungeons.

"Tell me why I agreed to this" grumbled Josh (you know their Shure were a lot of Josh's at Hogwarts, thought Albus, how very strange.)

They were in a large cravenness dungeon room where a stage had been set up, about thirty or so students were there. After a few more minutes of waiting Professor Morton and Holden steeped forward and got onto the stage.

"Hello and welcome to the very first of many dueling club sessions! Now here is our aim, teach you to defend yourselves by placing you in a fighting situation. Now me and Professor Holden will give you a quick example of an actual duel" and with that they strode to opposite end of the stage.

They bowed to each other and quickly brought their wands up to the ready, and then Professor Morton struck first.

Their arms were a blur as they swung, dived, twirled and shot many different colored spells out and rebounded them back at each other, it was….amazing to watch.

Finally after a few minutes the two (panting and very sweaty) Professor's stopped and came back to the middle and shook hands.

"Now that was a very fine example of an evenly matched pair of fighters, so we only duel with our own year and not above or below. Now who would like to go first?"

Albus looked around and saw none was eager to go up so he put his hand in the air. Professor Holden smiled and motioned for him to come up, 'very good Mr. Potter, show them the true bravery of Hufflepuff" he said with an approving nod of his head.

After another minute Scorpius came up as well and this excited most of the older and even some of the younger ones, Hufflepuff versus Slytherin and best mates or mate as it was!

Professor Holden walked down to the left side with Albus as Professor Morton walked down to the right with Scorpius, both turning and bowing to each other.

"Now Albus focus on disarming him, this is not to hurt" he said with a stern glance. Albus quickly nodded his head and waited for Scorpius to go to the ready position.

Albus quickly tried to remember the spells he had learned last year, but the harder he tried he couldn't remember, Merlin!

Then it was on, Scorpius sent a green spell at him and Albus quickly flicked his wrist and shouted '_EVERTE STATUM!" _and ducked his friends spell and watched as Scorpius ducked his.

He resent the spell but three or four times as many all over the place, one hit Scorpius sent him flying but he still held his wand.

Albus thought to the spell his Aunt Hermione had mentioned when telling about their fourth year, he had practiced and perfected it. He drew a bead on Scorpius and yelled "_AVIS OPPUNGO!" _which caused a flock of canaries to appear and attack Scorpius, so when he was distracted he sent the _EXPELLIARMUS!" _which caused Scorpius wand to fly out of his hand.

"Well done Mr. Potter! "Shouted Professor Holden with a look of pure joy on his face; "twenty points to Hufflepuff for some very impressive magic!"

Albus was overjoyed but Scorpius looked extremely mad as he muttered his "good job", but Albus was only a little upset, he had earned his house twenty pints and had won his first duel!

"Now students" began Professor Morton "as you can see by how Mr. Potter did, creativity in a duel is always a good thing. Stay one step above your opponent and never do the same thing twice, now who else wants to give it a go?"

There was a rush of hands as students jumped for their turn on the stage, Albus hung back to give others a go. Scorpius had a scowl on his face and even refused to speak with Albus for the rest of the club, but Albus wasn't in the least worried about Scorpius.

A couple of days later Albus received his first letter from his parents when Orion landed in front of him during his breakfast (causing Albuses cornflakes to go all over the place).

"_Dear Albus,_

_We heard about your duel with Scorpius Malfoy & I must say that I am very pleased with you son! I think that you might have inherited some of my talents, I am-sorry rambling._

_Just writing to tell you hello & your mother has gotten worried because you haven't written nearly enough for her likening. She wants to have at least two letters by the end of this week or the Headmaster will hear about it!_

_Ha-ha-you know how she is Albus, just know that's she loves you dearly as do I. Well must go now but please do try to write a little bit more._

_Love,_

_You're Father & Mother"_

Albus smiled as he folded up the letter and put it into his robe pocket, he would write one latter tonight after classes.

As far as classes were going Albus was having a good time (being top of his class at Charms, Potions, Astronomy and Transfiguration). He was ranked top five in all of his other classes (except History of Magic, he used that class to hang with Josh Anderson).

Albus had to say that the classes he enjoyed most though were Astronomy and Potions because he was very interested in them, he could go far in those subjects. He finished his breakfast and gathered his things to head off to Charms, quickly putting other thoughts out of his mind.

That night Albus sat by the fireplace by himself and worked on his Astronomy essay on Galactic Astronomy which they had just begun to learn about last week. He turned to his essay and finished writing:

"Our solar system orbits within the Milky Way, a barred spiral galaxy that is a prominent member of the Local Group of galaxies. It is a rotating mass of gas, dust, stars and other objects, held together by mutual gravitational attraction. As the Earth is located within the dusty outer arms, there are large portions of the Milky Way that are obscured from view. In the center of the Milky Way is the core, a bar-shaped bulge with what is believed to be a supermassive black hole at the center. This is surrounded by four primary arms that spiral from the core. This is a region of active star formation that contains many younger, population I stars. The disk is surrounded by a spheroid halo of older, population II stars, as well as relatively dense concentrations of stars known as globular clusters.

Between the stars lies the interstellar medium, a region of sparse matter. In the densest regions, molecular clouds of molecular hydrogen and other elements create star-forming regions. These begin as a compact pre-stellar core or dark nebulae, which concentrate and collapse (in volumes determined by the Jeans length) to form compact protostars.

As the more massive stars appear, they transform the cloud into an H II region of glowing gas and plasma. The stellar wind and supernova explosions from these stars eventually serve to disperse the cloud, often leaving behind one or more young open clusters of stars. These clusters gradually disperse, and the stars join the population of the Milky Way. Kinematic studies of matter in the Milky Way and other galaxies have demonstrated that there is more mass than can be accounted for by visible matter. A dark matter halo appears to dominate the mass, although the nature of this dark matter remains undetermined."

Looking over his essay he figured that it was good enough and he would receive at lease an E if not an O, he always went into such detail.

He quickly cleaned up his supplies, grabbed up his bag and headed up to his dorm and got dressed for bed, he had sent his letter to his parents at lunch, and he hoped that would satisfy his mum, but who knew?

* * *

><p>AN

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Hagrid's Surprise**

On Friday Albus was in the library looking for a book to help him in Transfiguration when he stumbled upon a very interesting title, _"The Curse of Hufflepuff"._ Albus picked it up so he could read it. He found a table by itself and sat to read.

_"The curse of Hufflepuff has never been proven to be real, but it is a popular belief among Hufflepuff students; but what exactly is the curse of Hufflepuff? The curse of Hufflepuff is sadly unknown, because many would love to know if in fact the kindly Hufflepuff really does have a curse. Celebrated Hufflepuff historian, (as well as Magical historian) Cuthbert Binns also a Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is quoted as saying:_

**_'The best source to find out what the Curse of Hufflepuff is would be to speak to the fat Friar, as he is the house ghost after all. But if one doesn't wish to speak to him and only read this book for information then, from what I can gather about the curse, there is not a lot of information. The curse spans from a theory that upon her death bed Helga Hufflepuff set a curse upon all those who were sorted into her namesake. Yes sorted into her namesake, the story goes… When dear Hufflepuff was teaching at Hogwarts the students sorted into her house did not really appreciate her skills or her talent. Dear Hufflepuff worked through this all her teaching days but on her death bed, finally fed up with the lack of respect and the like, she set a curse upon her own house. All those sorted into Hufflepuff would be doomed to a lifetime of ignorance, mediocre work, non - renown, etc… Thus this is the popular belief why Hufflepuff house is never considered – a major player among the other three houses. The kind house is still waiting for its day in the sun as Muggles put it, waiting for someone to be placed there that can help raise the floundering house out of its shame and hurt and into its rightful place among the other three houses.'_**

_So it remains to be seen, is there really a curse of Hufflepuff? Would the renowned founder really curse her own house? Can Hufflepuff rise from the shadows and take her place among her counterparts? Will people one day count being in Hufflepuff as the like of Gryffindor, Slytherin, or even Ravenclaw? Only time will tell these answers."_

Albus sat back in his chair in disbelief, could there really be a curse? He put the book in his bag and quickly made his way back to his common room to show Alex and Allison, he wanted to know what they thought of this curse.

After he had told them about it and shown them the book both of them were stunned into silence for a few moments, though Allison was the first to recover saying,

"Well it is possible, think about it Al, has there ever been anyone of importance from Hufflepuff?"

Albus thought it over and could not think of any anyone, "I'm going to talk to Binns about it," he said after a moment.

"What!" both his friends shouted in unison. "Why in the name of Merlin's pants do you want to do that?"

"Because he might have some other information for me and I want to see what house he was in, back in the day."

Both Allison and Alex shook their heads in dismay as they looked at their friend. "Maybe," began Allison, "Maybe you're the one they're talking about."

Albus gaped at her. "Me?" he asked in shock, shaking his head. "I - I can't be the one they're talking about," he said, wanting to believe it. "I'm just Albus -"

"Potter, the son of Harry Potter and first one in history to be in Hufflepuff."

"How do you know that," he asked sharply, which caused Allison to blush before saying, "I looked up your family history last year, you're the first recorded Potter to not be sorted into Gryffindor or Slytherin."

That did surprise Albus. "My family has been in Slytherin?" he asked in shock. Slytherins were evil, foul, people. 'But Scorpius isn't evil, maybe foul, but not evil,' he thought to himself.

"Yes the Potters and the Blacks and the Malfoys are related distantly, with a Malfoy and a Potter then a Potter and a Black and now a Potter and a Weasley."

Albus had to smile at that. His Uncle George was amazing, as was his Grandma and Grandpa Weasley; his dads Godfather had been Sirius Black. "I traced your family back rather far to be honest," Allison continued, "you're even related to - to Merlin."

At that Albus's jaw did drop in utter shock. "What?" he managed to get out. "Yes, the Prevails are distantly related to Merlin, because they come from the line of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff." This was too much for him to take in at the moment and it was unexpected at the least.

Just as he was about to go on he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked and saw that it was his Quidditch captain Josh Grant.

"Hey there Albus," he said with a warm smile. Josh was a seventh year, and played the position of Keeper on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Albus smiled back and stood to shake the other boy's hand. "Hey there Josh, how was your summer?"

Josh shrugged his shoulders. "Not too bad, but listen your still playing this year right?"

"Yes! Don't be daft Josh, when are the tryouts?"

"There are no tryouts; all of the team is still here, so practice on Saturday at eight a.m. You'll be there right?" Albus nodded his head. "Sure thing Josh, eight a.m. on Saturday morning."

* * *

><p>Saturday morning came way too early for Albus's liking but he rolled out of bed at seven thirty and quickly threw on his Quidditch robes then made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.<p>

At that time in the morning there were very few students and only one teacher. (And that was because there had to be a teacher.) Albus ate a quick breakfast of bacon, fried potatoes, and pumpkin juice then headed out into a frosty September morning.

"All right then lads and ladies! Welcome to the first Quidditch practice of the year! Now this year Slytherin have requested a change in schedule, this is due to the fact that they haven't located a new seeker yet; so we will be playing the first match against Gryffindor. This works out in our favor, because this means we have an extra game and Slytherin lose one. Now we must win by as large a margin as we can, we have to make this work for us."

Albus felt a smile spread across his face at this because that meant he would be playing his brother in a few more weeks.

That practice was the hardest since Albus had joined the Quidditch team; Josh had them out there all day long even after it began to rain! But in the end Albus was happy that Josh had kept them out there because they would need it, Gryffindor was after all was a very strong side.

Halloween came around as fast as it had last year for Albus, his classes were going by fast as was the school year.

Albus woke that Saturday morning to the smell of the food wafting up through the entire dorm and he couldn't help but to inhale it deeply.

He rolled out of bed and saw his roommate Marcus Aralias just getting up as well, both of them nodded to the other.

"Morning Marcus," Albus said stretching and yawning. "M - m - morning Potter," the other boy replied with a smile crossing his lips.

"Today's Halloween!" he said excitedly. "I can't wait for the feast tonight!"

Albus had to agree with the boy there, Marcus was the first in his family for like five generations to not be sorted into Slytherin. He had been hard to deal with but after his several dozen request for a re-sorting were denied he had finally decided it was best to give up.

"So Marcus, how did your summer plan go?" Albus had heard the boy talking with their other roommates about trying to transfer to Durmstring Institute in Bulgaria.

"Father said that he didn't want me there, because of the times and that schools reputation," Marcus sniffed. "Even after I tried telling him Victor Krum came from there, he still wouldn't budge. So I'm stuck here in Hufflepuff," he said with a sneer.

Albus sighed and shook his head. "Listen Marcus, I'm going to give you a piece of advice. Don't try to change the past, because what is done is done and you are a Hufflepuff so you might as well be proud of it."

"I would Potter, but - but there is nothing to be proud of. I mean can you name me five people who have done something worthy of being remembered for that has come from Hufflepuff?"

After a few minutes of hard thinking, Albus said Cedric Diggory was -"

"Yes Potter, but he died and I don't much fancy dying any time soon."

Albus had to admit that point as well, then very faintly he said, "Me."

Marcus snorted then after a moment replied, "You're right though Potter, for the moment you're Hufflepuffs golden boy."

He was right, because Albus had lead them to victory last year he was very well liked by many in his house, with many of the older students looking kindly upon him. Albus wouldn't lie either… He loved every minute of it!

Not many second years could walk down a hallway and be greeted by their first name by the head boy, prefects and other older students.

Albus got dressed and headed down towards the Great Hall where he found Alex eating everything within reach.

"Hey Alex, want to visit Hagrid with me today?" Albus asked, sitting down across from his best mate.

"YEAIDLUBTAGWERTDUR."

Albus looked at his friend and snorted, while he pulled everything he could reach towards him which included; baked ham, fried potatoes, bacon, toast, juice, and biscuits.

Alex swallowed his mountain of food and said, "Yes I'd love to go with you Al, we haven't been all year!"

Albus sighed, he did feel guilty about that but after all, he was a very busy student! "That's why I'm going today and every weekend!"

The two boys headed down to Hagrid about half an hour later. When they reached his hut, Albus started hammering on the door.

"Hagrid are you in there?" he shouted, rapping on the heavy door. He tried two more times before the door suddenly opened and Albus was rapping on an extremely large stomach. He hastily pulled his hand back and looked up into the squinting eyes of Hagrid the game keeper.

"AL!" the half - giant shouted, happily grabbing the boy up into a bone crushing hug. "It's good ter see ya!" he shouted while moving aside and motioning the two boys inside the hut he lived in.

Albus smiled at the family friend as he made his way inside the nice warm hut, which was that way because of the roaring fire in the grit.

"Having a hard time with that Hagrid?" Albus asked sitting in one of the oversized armchairs by the fireplace.

"Na, yer da sent me a surprise a few weeks back!"

Albus almost laughed at the expression currently on the giants face. "And that is?" Albus asked with some amusement.

Hagrid hastily pulled out a… wand of all things and Albus felt his jaw drop.

"But how Hagrid?"

Hagrid was absolutely beaming as he sat and started with his tale. "Yer father had the Wizengamont call me in and take me memories from the night I lost my wand in the first place. They saw I was telling the truth and then they revoked my sentence and yer da had Mr. Olivander re-make me my wand!"

The smile on Hagrid face could have shown the way in a dark cave and Albus had one to match his friends. It was common knowledge among the Potters that Hagrid had lost his wand back in his third year and had been kicked out of school.

"Yer da gave me the chance ter take me O.W.L's ad N.E.W.T.'s, and now I'm officially graduated!" Hagrid said puffing his chest out which caused one of his buttons to pop off and hit Alex in the head.

"OW!" he yelped, clutching at his eye. Hagrid shot him a glance before looking back to Albus. "So I thought you'd have done cler forgot about me Al" he said.

"I know Hagrid and I'm really, really sorry but with Quidditch practice every Saturday I only have Sundays off and homework -"

He stopped though when Hagrid gave a wave of his hand. "Think nothing of it Al! I understand it! I'm just glad yer made it down terday! Want some tea?"

"Uh - no thanks we just came from breakfast Hagrid, like I said I felt bad about not being down since term began."

"Not a problem Al, not a problem at all," he said heaving himself up to pour himself a cup of tea in an oversized tea cup.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Ok...so where are all the reviews at? I know this story is not as good as it could be...but jjjjeeeeezzzzz...its not terriable is it? ****JK..JK...It dosnt matter to me, REVIEW!, *clears throat* please, thank you!**

**Also...check out my AU story titled: A Red Haired Snake, which is where Ron gets sorted into Slytherin, but he wants to remain himself. Let me know what you guy's think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Quidditch**

Two weeks later at the beginning of November, the day of the match dawned. It was cold, windy and rainy; not exactly the best weather conditions. Albus felt his mood drop a bit.

"Great," he mumbled to himself looking at the sky once he reached the Great Hall and saw the weather first hand; if they had windows in the Hufflepuff dorm then why not at least have them magically enchanted ones?

"Albus!"

Albus looked up to spot both his brother and Josh heading over to his table with smirks on their faces; Josh Anderson was such a prat, Albus thought to himself. Both of them were wearing their scarlet robes, Albus was wearing his canary yellow robes with pride and he also put a smirk on his face.

"What's up James?" he asked, looking to his brother and the… prat. (There simply was no other word he could think of, fuck Merlin if he wants me to make friends with him, because he is - is)

"Albus?"

Albus shook his head to help clear it then with a guilty look said, "Sorry just thinking of something, what is it you need James, Josh?"

"We just wanted to wish you luck today, the first match of the season and all -"

"Thanks for the luck but I think you need it more than we do," Albus said motioning to his team behind him. "So good luck to you."

James had a stricken look and Josh just gaped at him but both boys turned smartly on their heel and walked back over to their table. Albus smiled to himself watching his brothers retreating figure and that of Josh's.

Albus finished his breakfast and then grabbed his broom and with his team mates headed out into the cold rain. He shivered and wished he had grabbed his cloak as well, but it would have just slowed him down.

By the time the Hufflepuffs reached the dressing room they were already soaked to the bone, but luckily their captain knew a very good warming charm and dried his team up.

"All right then team, we all knows what is expected of us today, first match of the season and all. But let's try to finish as soon as possible and win by at least a couple of hundred points." With that they all stood and went out into the rain and the cold.

"Hello and welcome to the first Quidditch match of the season! We are gathered here on this wet and nasty day for a match against Hufflepuff and Gryffindor!"

Once again the Slytherins cheered for Hufflepuff and the Ravenclaws for both of the teams with even volume.

"Here are the Puufffssssss wwwwiiittthhhh Grant, Handy, Handy, Rodger, Thorn, Jacobs aaaannndddd PPPPOOOTTTTTEEERRRR!"

There was a loud uproar at Albus's last name and he felt a smile come across his face, he couldn't help it because he did love the sound.

"Today's match features both Potter brothers playing as their respective teams Seekers! Now that both teams are on the field, Madam Falcon tells them the rules, the team captain shake hands, and they are in the air!"

Albus felt the electricity in the air as he rose into the rain soaked sky. Even though it was bad weather, the stands were packed with students from all of the houses.

Madam Falcon released the Bludgers, then the Golden Snitch and finally threw the Quaffle into the air and it was on!

Albus rose above the other players and immediately began to search for the Snitch through the rain, hopefully it would be better in this weather - there it was!

Albus took off for the snitch but had to swerve at the last moment because James's smirking face meet his. "Where are you off to little brother?" he asked.

"Well I was going for the Snitch," Albus answered, his anger rising slowly but he turned in midair and went back towards his own goal post.

Thirty minutes later Albus had not seen the Snitch again, but Hufflepuff were currently up 150-100, so Albus was frantically searching so his team could win.

"WHAM!"

"The Hufflepuff Seeker finds himself on the business end of a nasty Bludger there!"

Albus felt the wind leave him and his fingers lose their grip on his broom handle, then he felt himself falling through nothingness.

He heard the screams as he fell, (He had been pretty far up,) he pulled his wand out of his robes and yelled "ACCIO BROOM!" like his father had taught him. He saw his broom shooting towards him, then it was with him, and he was flying again.

There it was, not twenty feet from him and Albus shot off.

"And Potter is after the Snitch!"

The Hufflepuffs and the Gryffindors stood to their feet as Albus neared the Snitch and James pulled up with him.

"You're not catching it Albus!" James sneered with effort of trying to catch up with his younger brother

"Yes I am James!" he shouted over his soaked shoulders, he reached out but it was just out of his grasp, so he scooted forward and reached even further.

His fingers closed around the tiny golden ball, then he felt his broom buck forward and once again he was falling. He hit the ground with a dull thud and the wind left his lungs once again, but he had only been twenty feet up or so.

He held his hand up and the Hufflepuffs went wild. Both the Slytherins and the Ravenclaws clapped politely. Albus's team landed around him and pulled him up to embrace him in a group hug as they danced around.

"Hufflepuff win! 300-100! Hufflepuff is first in the Quidditch standings! Can they win two years in a row?"

The Hufflepuff team were rushed by their house mates but it didn't last too long. Someone shouted, "Party in the common room!" And with that the students headed towards the castle in a jubilant mood, carrying their winning seeker on their shoulders.

Back in the common room and still in his wet Quidditch robes, (Or at least they were wet until he spent ten minutes in front of the roaring fire,) the party was going strong. The best word to describe it was chaos, pure and simple chaos.

Shouts of "POTTER!" and "Second cup!" were commonly heard that night and all of it brought a smile to Albus's face; he was the hero of Hufflepuff.

That statement was proved not five minutes later when the Handy twins unraveled a large poster of him, in his Quidditch robes and smiling at the crowd. The room roared with delight as his poster self-jumped on his Firebolt and took off in circles.

They hung it up over one of the desk near the fireplace and Albus couldn't help but blush, they loved him and he them. Butter beer and food were soon passed out, and not long after yet another shout went up. "SPEECH!"

Soon a smiling Albus climbed up onto a desk and the room feel immediately silent for him, he gulped in some air and began his speech.

"My fellow house mates! I am honored by the loyalty you show me, I am both happy and touched by the support you give me. Rest assured that I will do everything possible to get you a second House cup this year!"

The room erupted in shouts and dancing as even the prefects joined in. Albus felt a tap on his shoulder and when he turned to see who it was he came face to face with Allison.

She smiled at him and he at her. She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth, but it didn't go unnoticed for when she did, so yet another roar of delight went up within the common room.

"KISS HER! KISS HER!" was the shout throughout the room and so Albus pulled her in for another kiss, but this one was longer.

The party went on for another few hours before Professor Holden entered into the room with a deep frown on his face. The room fell quiet as their head of house began to speak.

"I am ashamed at you lot," he said, frowning at everyone throughout the room, "I would have expected better from Hufflepuff students. I admit that Mr. Potter did a fantastic job this match, but it is only the first of a long season. Please dispense this party and go to bed."

With that and a curt nod to the prefects he walked back out of the common room, the students stared after him for a moment and then everyone went towards their respective dorms.

In the second year dorm his friends were shouting and playing around, "I can't believe you kissed her! In front of everyone!" shouted Alex in disbelief.

"I can't believe she kissed you," snorted Marcus, though it was in jest. Albus sat on his bed, still tasting the strawberry of her lip balm on his lips. That had been the best moment of his life.

"I can't believe it either," he said lying back on his bed and instantly falling asleep, still in his Quidditch robes.

The next morning Albus woke up dirty, and started swearing himself to Heaven above. He had a quick shower and changed into a pair of clean clothes for the day, all of his roommates still asleep from last night.

The common room was a mess, which Albus snorted at, he wasn't going to clean it up, or at least he hoped he wouldn't have to help.

Just as he was about to open the portrait to go to the Great Hall he heard his name called from behind him, he turned around to spot Allison in a pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt, her black hair was curly and fell behind her shoulders.

She smiled at him and he smiled back then held his hand out and she came forward to take it and together they both walked down to the Great Hall.

"So what does this mean for us?' he finally asked as they entered the Great Hall to find it almost deserted of human life.

Allison shrugged her shoulders and looked him in the eyes as they sat next to each other and began to gather their food.

"I really don't know Al, I still feel that we are too young to date, but - but," she paused, and it was long enough for Albus to prompt her. "But what Allison?"

"But I really enjoyed that kiss you gave me," she said, shooting him a grin which caused him to blush. "You were my first kiss," he said after a moment.

"You were mine as well Albus, and I am glad that it was you I shared it with. But I think that we should wait to at least next year to even think about dating."

Albus hastily nodded his head "I totally agree with you," he said smiling at her, they both enjoyed a nice breakfast together, or it was nice until James showed up.

"Nice job yesterday Albus," he said sitting on the other side of his younger brother, "You totally surprised me, nice flying."

"Thanks James, you did a good job as well, really excellent flying."

"I know," he said, munching on some toast. Albus rolled his eyes and Allison sniggered into her pumpkin juice. The three of them enjoyed their breakfast together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: A very Weasley Christmas**

As the Christmas Holidays neared the mood in Hogwarts slowly became that of cheer and good tidings, and the kiss that he and Allison had shared was all around the student population as well.

Luckily for Albus the day of their departure was here and he would be able to get away for two weeks and hopefully everyone would have forgotten about that little incident.

As Albus, Alex, Allison and Rose were waiting for a carriage Scorpius came up and nodded to them "Albus, I-I wish to apologies to you for my recent behavior toward you."

Scorpius had not spoken to Albus since the Dueling club a few months back and Albus was happy to have his friend back, so with a warm smile he held out his hand and Scorpius took it and that was it.

"I'm glad to have you back Scorp" he said with a smile, just then a carriage pulled up and the five friends tumbled into the relative heat of the inside. "I can't wait to get on the train" Rose said while drawing her cloak more closely around her.

Four heads bobbed in agreement and they were therefor very happy when the carriage came to a rumbling stop and they quickly filed onto the Hogwarts express, they found and empty compartment and filed into.

"So Albus" Rose said after they had all settled in "is it true that you and Allison _kissed?"_

Scorpius eyes bulged out, Alex sniggered and both Albus and Allison blushed at the question, Albus shot Rose a glare but decided to answer her.

"Yes it is true Rose, but what is it to you-"

"When did this happen?" demanded Scorpius, not caring that he had cut over Albuses sentence.

"It happened after the first Quidditch match of the season" Allison said looking the Slytherin in his eyes. Albus shot Rose a smirk and glare at the same time before settling back into his seat.

Hufflepuff had won their second match against Ravenclaw by four hundred points (450-50) and as much they were up six hundred and fifty point's, followed by Gryffindor with one hundred and Ravenclaw with fifty and lastly Slytherin with zero.

Thanks to Slytherin dropping their first match Hufflepuff had been able to play one game more than the other houses, so that is why they were up by so much.

It would take a large victory for any house to overtake them now, so Hufflepuff were the faviourtes to take the house cup this year….again.

The rest of the train ride went by in relative peace as the five friends mostly slept or talked amongst themselves to help pass the time. Finally as Albus was beginning to doze yet again, the train began to slow and it sounded its whistle.

It came to a complete stop five minutes later and there on the platform they said good bye to each other, with Rose and Albus making their way to Roses father and his Uncle Ron.

"Hey there kiddos!" he shouted picking his Rose up and giving her a quick peck on the cheek and then ruffling his nephews hair before saying "well shall we go then?"

"yes!" Albus and Rose shouted and with a smirk his Uncle Ron led the way out through the barrier.

After arriving at Albuses house he gave both his mother and father quick hugs and kisses (more so his mum) and then his sister as well.

"My little Quidditch star" his father said also ruffling his hair and giving him a warm smile, "how has the term been so far?" he asked.

"It's been real good" Albus said following his father into the kitchen where he gave his Aunt Hermione a quick hug and kiss as well, then sat at the table with his father and Uncle Ron.

"Hufflepuff are expected to win the cup this year!"

His father and Uncle each quirked their eye brows at that and both said "again?" at the same time, Albus shot the both glares "why such the disbelieving tones?"

"Oh well,-

We-er-

Oh, we don't doubt that Albus."

"It true" James said coming into the kitchen and sitting beside their Uncle "Hufflepuffs up six hundred and fifty points."

Albus both smirked and openly laughed at watching both his father's and Uncles jaws drop, hitting the table in unison.

'What?" breathed his father and his uncle merely saying "Hufflepuff?"

"Yes Hufflepuff! Slytherin dropped their first match so we picked it up, beat Gryffindor to" he said with a triumphant look.

"Yes but you feel off of your broom to Albus and-"but he stopped when their mum shouted

"WHAT! ALBUS FEEL OFF OF HIS BROOM!"

James winced and sent an apologetic look to Albus who sighed "yes mum but it was only like twenty feet or-"

"More like thirty feet, but he caught the snitch!"

"Yes James I get that he caught the snitch, but the point is he feel from his broom. How did this happen?" his mum demanded.

"It was rainy and I-"

"Not just once but twice" James said now thoroughly enjoying the scene as their mum's face went beet red with anger.

"Twice?" she asked in a deathly quiet tone. His uncle Ron sent him a horrified look and then bolted from the room yelling at the top of his lungs "coming 'Mione!"

His father snickered and his mum sent him a disapproving glare, which caused his father to send him a pained expression then he too bolted from the table yelling "coming Ron!"

James laughed at that which caused their mum to send him a glare before she started "James Sirius Pot-"

James didn't bother to look to Albus but he to ran yelling "coming Dad!"

Albus hung his head and sucked in a breath "twice?" his mother repeated in a silent tone.

So Albus recounted his Quidditch tale and then apologized to his mum promising to be more careful in the future, which she only snorted at before saying "not with the Potter genes in you, you won't."

Dinner was served later with a cooked ham, gravy, stuffing, and a load of other stuff that Albus had no clue what is was. The next couple of days Albus spent with his family waiting for Christmas Eve, Teddy was supposed to come!

Christmas eve dawned and around mid-day there was a knock on the door and when Albus answered it there stood a beaming Teddy Lupine! Former Gryffindor Quidditch captain, prefect and almost head boy!

"Watcher Harry" he said engulfing his god brother in a tight squeeze of a hug and then coming inside out of the chilly December air. Teddy had graduated the year before Albus had started at Hogwarts and had just completed Auror training with the Ministry.

Later on his Uncle George and his Aunt Angelina and their son Fred and daughter Roxanne showed up, as did his Uncles Percy and Bill (William) and their wives Audrey and Fleur (respectively).

His Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey brought their daughter's Molly and Lucy, while his Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur brought their daughter's Victoria and Dominique and their son Louis. Then Hugo (who was his Aunt Hermione's son came from his friend's house.

Victoria Weasley was a Ministry employee now; he hadn't seen her at all last year thanks to the Merlin incident, which was still ongoing.

As which his father and Uncle Ron pulled him aside later on and cast silence and protective charms around the kitchen then his father asked him to sit.

"So Albus have you heard from Merlin?"

"No but I'm pretty sure me and Josh Anderson are going to be ok friends, I figure Merlin wants to use them as the scapegoats in his upcoming plans, to take over the world."

His father and Uncle shared a look and then his father sighed "that's what I'm afraid of, a scandal now would be very bad for us. He's retiring at the end of this year, so if we Can just wait that long."

"I've brought in a few of our finest Auror's on this case, including Teddy, who by the way is now going undercover into Merlin's order."

"What?" gasped Albus "but he can't! What if Merlin finds out?"

"This is what he signed up for Albus" his father said "he is an Auror and Auror's have dangerous jobs. But on another note" Harry continued on cutting over Albus "how is your time training coming?"

Albus sighed and rolled his eyes then sat up a bit straighter "I haven't had a lot of time to practice at school but I can now hold it for nearly two minutes!"

His father smiled "very good Albus that should be more than enough time to get done what we need to do. I'll form a plan and keep you updated as to it, now let's get back out there."

The house was packed what with all of the Wesley's and Potter's present it was beyond capacity, but it was family and they did enjoy each other. Needless to say that night was very fun and long lasting for Albus as he hung around his Uncles and Aunts.

The next morning Albus woke to a large pile of presents by his bed, which he began to open at once, while yelling for his cousins and brother to get up.

Hugo and James both shot up out of bed but Luis was a little bit slower to the punch but he did eventually get up and begin to open presents.

Albus tore open his to find:

A new broom polishing kit from his dad, a new state of the art seeker cloak from his mum (it wouldn't drag him down because it fit to his body), a book on Hufflepuff history from James, a book on Merlin from Allison.

A package of the newest products from Weasley Wizard Wheezes (WWW) from Uncle George and Aunt Angelina and Fred, a few shirts from France from cousin Victoria, Teddy had gotten him a hair styling gel set and a new high stem state of the art telescope.

He also received a sack of owl treats from Alex and a book on pure blood etiquette from Scorpius ('_Don't think I'll need this anymore Al, so I give it to you for your pleasure-ha-ha I just don't want it anymore)_, a wand holster from Hugo and a package of berth bots every flavor beans from his grandparents.

Once everyone had gotten downstairs everyone thanked each other for their gifts, then after a while Albus began to polish his Firebolt which caused it to look very sleek and mean.

All in all Albus had a pretty good Christmas with his family and was sad when just a few days after the new year (2019!) he had to go back to the train station.

He didn't want to leave his parents but he would be back in a few more months for Easter and then for summer!

After saying goodbye to all of his family, he ran over to where Alex had just come through as well as Allison and hugged them both and gave them a cherry smile.

"How were your holidays?" he asked with a grin.

Both his friend snorted and arm in arm they headed towards the train to wait for Scorpius and Rose of course.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Electives**

* * *

><p>The train ride back to Hogwarts seemed to go by much faster than the one coming home head, even the train ride at the beginning of the year hadn't seemed this fast. Scorpius sat with them on the way back which was good because he needed to know about the curse.<p>

"So I did some research on the curse" Allison began sitting forward in her chair an intense look on her face, "I might have figured something out about it."

"What?" Albus demanded the shot her an apologetic look "sorry" he mumbled aware of the snigger that Scorpius was not even attempting to hide.

"Well, as you know the curse of Hufflepuff pertains to the fact that no one has ever been famous and from Hufflepuff and that it is believed Hufflepuff herself put the curse there."

All of them except Scorpius nodded their heads; the latter had a confused look on his face at the direction of their conversation.

"What are you lot talking about?" he asked looking between the other's, when no one else answered Albus sighed and answered his question. When he had finished Scorpius sat back wide eyed from the tale.

"You're not kidding are you?" he half hopefully asked looking between his three friends (Rose had left earlier) who all shook their heads 'no.'

"Thought so" he mumbled then sat forward and rubbed his eyes while he asked "where did this stem from?"

"When I found this book" Albus said handing over the book he had gotten from the library, Scorpius read through the passage Albus had indicated.

"I don't think there anything in this" he finally said handing the book back over "what!" Albus said feeling his face go red.

"Why not?" he demanded of his friend from Slytherin, who merely shrugged and sat back in his seat.

"Because it's not a stupid curse that holds people back Al it's themselves and their just to afraid to admit to it."

"B-but an entire house!" sputtered Albus his face going beet red from his anger, the others watching with a sort of awed look on their faces.

Alex who was looking quit uncomfortable suddenly sat forward and said "my mum and dad said it wouldn't be a problem for you to come visit this summer Al!"

"What?" Albus said drawing his full attention away from Scorpius and too Alex "you want me to come and visit?"

"Of course I do Al" scoffed Alex with a look of hurt pride "were mates aren't we?"

Albus nodded his head "of course we are and I'd be proud to come and visit you, I'll just have to check with my mum and dad first."

With that the rest of the train ride went by rather uneventful until they finally pulled up to Hogsmeade station and they all lumbered out and into the frosty January air and to the awaiting carriages. They took them up to the school and out of the frosty air, for which Albus would be forever grateful.

Once everybody had settled into their seats Headmaster Blackstone stood and cleared his throat then began his customary speech.

"Hello and welcome to a new year, it is now two thousand and nineteen. Not many of us ever thought we would see this day but here we are and as such I have an important announcement. I will be stepping down as Headmaster of this school come the end of this school year.

I have been offered and I have accepted a position as a representative to the American Ministry of Magic, a position I have coveted for a long time. Now I do not as of yet know whom my replacement will be but I do hope Professor Holden is that person. Now enough talk for the time being, let the feast begin!"

Albus dug into his meal with relish he had really missed Hogwarts cooking while he had been away from school. The next few weeks flew by for Albus as he and his friends concentrated on school work, but Albuses peace did not last long.

A couple of weeks later as Albus was heading back to his common room he heard a fain whisper and everything seemed to freeze, then without warning a cloaked figure was standing before him. "Who are you?" he demanded reaching for his wand, while he took a few steps backwards.

"I am a servant of our master, he wishes to convey to you his…..disappointment that you have not yet completed your task."

"But I have completed it" Albus said "were mates now yea, what else must I do?"

"Why did you not report this then?"

"Because I-I dint think to do that" Albus said "does he send word of what to do?"

"Only that-"

"How did you get pass the wards? I thought nobody could apparated in or out of Hogwarts."

At this the figure laughed, a deep merciful laugh "there is nothing too great for Merlin's apprentice, we know what you know not Potter, now he send his instructions.

You are to no longer gain his friendship but you are to bring him to our master."

Albus just stared "I need to kidnap him?" he asked in disbelief.

"Not kidnap but bring him to us, we count on you and you alone."

"What if I don't want to?" he asked defiantly, which caused the figure only to stare at him then say "then you are of no use to us. You have one week and if by that time you have not done thi task then we will consider you to have abonded us." Then he was gone…just gone and Albus blinked and went on his way.

Once back at his dorm room he wrote his father to inform him of this development and then he rolled over and turned in for an early night.

That Friday he received a not from his head of house telling him to report to his office at three p.m at which time Albus knocked on Professor Holden's' door.

"Enter" he said simply and Albus pushed his way into a cramped office that held a medium sized wooden desk, small fireplace and a small book shelf that housed twenty or so books.

"Ah Mr. Potter, please shut the door and take a seat" his Professor said not looking up from his paper work that he was working on.

Albus did as he was asked and then took a seat in the single chair available to him and waited to be called on. Professor Holden finally looked up and gave his pupil a warm smile before stretching and leaning back in his little seat.

"Do you know why I have called you here today Mr. Potter?"

Albus shook his head and said "no sir."

"As you know next year you are offered the oppuritinty to take on a set of two or more electives, I am here to help you decide which ones you take. Now here is a list from which you may choose from" and he handed over a piece of parchment.

Albus looked on the parchment to find which ones looked interesting to him:

Divination

Airthmancy

Study of Ancient Runes

Care of Magical Creatures

Muggle Studies

Defense of the mind.

"Um which ones would be the easiest?" he asked after a few minutes of studying the list.

"Well Mr. Potter with the addition of two new subject's next year, I suggest that you take care of magical creatures and Muggle studies. They are by far the easiest out of this list, granted, Divination is easy but it is a little….awkward.

But if you want to be able to further your magical skills then I suggest you take Defense of the mind, you learn some very advanced magic in that class."

Albus laughed at that "well then I'll take Muggle Studies and Defense of the mind, is that all then?"

"For the time being Mr. Potter, but I did want to wish you luck in the Quidditch cup this season. It would be nice to win two years in a row."

Albus smiled and stood to his feet and with a smile he said "I'll try my best sir, I'll try my best" and with a final wave he left the cramped little office.

When he got back to the common room his two friends bombarded him with questions of why he had been called to the heads office.

"He just wanted to know what classes I wanted to take next year, we get to choose from like five or six, I just took care of magical creatures and Muggle studies."

I took Muggle studies" began Allison "but I took Ancient Runes for my second, care of magical creatures didn't seem to fun though."

"I haven't been called yet, but Ill take the same as you Al" Alex said with a smile and pat on the back, "well at least stick together next year."

Albus laughed and shook his head "oh and a letter from your dad-"

Alex stopped midsentence as Albus tore up to the dorm room to read his letter from his father.

"_Dear Albus,_

_I was most distraught to hear of what has happened as of late. We must now muve much faster than I had hoped to do, but we shall be ready. Send a letter telling Merlin you will meet him next Friday at ten P.M, which is well after curfew, so he shouldn't be suspicious of you._

_I will come to the school with Auror's beforehand and you will take us with you to his hideout or if he meets you…._

_Rest assured son, I am here for you. I love you and will see you next Friday,_

_Love,_

_Your father."_

Albus smiled at his father's letter and quickly placed it in his trunk out of sight so no one could read it, he didn't want anybody to find out about him or his plans with Merlin.

He concentrated on his studies for the next week (after he had sent his note to Merlin) so he didn't have nothing to worry about. Or he hadn't until he recived a note from Merlin

"_I will meet you at Hogwarts this Friday at 10. Be in the main hallway and I will bring you and Mr. Anderson to my HQ, I will be there right at 10."_

Now it was real, now Albus knew it would come to a head, but he was scared and he didn't want his father in harms way.

Luckily he had been pratcing his time stop so he could now hold it for almost five minutes, which should be long enough to escape or change the tide of battle.

Friday dawned bright and early and Albus was called to the Headmaster's office right after breakfast where he found his dad smiling.

"Hello there Al" he said ruffling his sons hair, "how have you been?"

"I-I've been doing good dad, but what are you doing here?" He needed to play along with his father, as if this was an unexpected visit from his father.

"Well I'm here with some Auror's to teach the seventh year's and to talk with those who have submitted their applications for Auror training."

As he talked Albus spotted about six Maroon clad Aurors standing in the shadows of the Headmaster's office and the Headmaster did in fact seem a little…dis shelved about their presence.

"It is indeed to have you here Minister, but must you have brought six Auror's?"

"Why Victor, I am a former Auror myself and many of these fine gentlemen wanted to make sure their….Minister was safe from the big bad seventh years!"

The Auror's shared a soft laugh as the Headmaster nodded his head "of course sir, I am sorry for that. Last visit."

His father waved it away "so on to business, I just wanted o say hey Albus, I'll see you tonight for dinner."

His father gave him a quick wink and all of the Auror's gave a slight nod of their heads as he looked to them. He had grown up around most of them, even Teddy seemed a little wary of the coming events.

That night as Albus was eating dinner and talking with his friends, his father and his six Auror's sat up at the head table and was each enjoying a meal from their old school. Well almost all of them, Vladimir had gone to Durmstring not Hogwarts.

"Albus are you ok, I mean you've been out of it all day" Allison said with a worried look on her face, she was sitting next to him.

"Hmm, oh, yea, I'm fine Allison, I've just had…other things on my mind is all."

He quickly began to eat his onion soup, bread and pumpkin juice to avoid more conversation, which gratefully, he did avoid.

After he had finished eating and he was about to leave the Great Hall, Albus caught his father's eye and his father motioned for him to come.

"I'll meet up with you guys later" he said beginning to head over to the Head table, when he got there his father motioned for him to take a seat.

"Have you heard anything more?" he asked after a moment of silence, he had leaned in so no one could over hear the conversation.

"Yes he will be here right at ten o'clock and I am to meet him the in the great Hall."

His father nodded his head, thoughtfully, and then said "good I can station the Aurors around the hall, we can take him or however many he bring.

You be sure to stay by me and Teddy though, if need be I will need you to stop time for us or slow it down or whatever it is you do."

Albus smirked at his father "it's good to be able to do something even a Auror cant."

His father sighed and then said "I will send Teddy for you at nine thirty or so, we will set up then, but until then be safe."

"I will" and with that Albus took off to his common room his heart beating in his chest, tonight he would face off against Merlin, the greatest wizard to have ever lived in the entire world!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Merlin vs. Ministry**

Albus couldn't sleep, for tonight was the night that his issue with Merlin ended once and for all (he hoped). His dad had come to Hogwarts with six Aurors, including his god brother Teddy Lupin.

Just after he fell asleep, he felt a hand shaking him roughly and Albus's eyes flew open. He found the owner of said hand and grinned up at his god brother.

"How are you Teddy?" he said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, which stung a little from lack of sleep.

Teddy smiled and whispered, "Wotcher Albus, are you ready?"

As an answer Albus jumped out bed to reveal his school robes, causing Teddy to smirk and say, "A little over anxious are we?"

"It's my first action!" he shot back, but quickly shut up as Alex turned over in his bed and gave a soft snort.

Albus and Teddy both sniggered and then quietly made their way out of the dorm and into the common room. "I have missed this place," Teddy said, looking around with wistful remembrance on his face.

"So how are you liking Hufflepuff Albus? Not too… tame for a Potter I hope?"

Albus raised his his eyebrows and gave his god brother a knowing look. "Nah, not overly tame, just a bit… dull." They both shared a laugh.

The quickly made their way to the Great Hall, where they found Harry standing in the middle of the room wearing a worried expression.

"Alright Albus, now you will be waiting here, while the rest of us hide in a circular fashion as to form a ring."

Albus nodded his head. "All right then, should I try and stall?"

"No, the minute he gets here we will come out with me and Teddy coming out behind you so that we may be able to grab onto you, should the need arise. Now will everyone please get into position!"

There was a scramble as the Aurors hurried to get into their hiding places, and Albus made his way to a shaded area of the hall.

Fifteen minutes later, Albus had to stop himself from gasping as a cloaked figure suddenly appeared in the middle of the hall.

Albus stood up straighter and then stepped forward into the light. The cloaked figure cocked its head to the side and then asked, "Why do you hide?"

"From the prefects and the teachers," Albus said in a much braver voice than how he felt; he was scared to death on the inside.

The cloaked figure cocked its head to the other side and said, "Where is the boy?"

Before Albus could answer, his father and the six Auror's sprang out of their hiding places. "Auror's! Freeze! Drop your wand!"

The figure stood up straight and let out a low, cold, bone chilling laugh. It was so soft…almost like a whisper but it still made Albus shiver.

"So Potter, you have chosen your side? You could have had everything with Merlin! Tell me, why do you forsake him?"

Albus looked around the room and gulped in as much air as his lungs would take. "Because this is my true family. I can't trust Merlin, and you shouldn't either!"

"Ah but you are mistaken, I can trust him. I do trust him. I have made my choice, as have you." With that, the cloaked figure was duelling the Aurors and his father at once.

Albus saw one of the Aurors fall to the ground with a dull thud, his eyes were wide open but they held no light of life. Another and another quickly fell, leaving behind three comrades and Harry Potter, all of whom were fiercely battling this unknown person.

Teddy, Vladimir, and an Auror that Albus did not know, plus his father were the only Ministry employees left. His dad was pouring sweat by the gallon now.

"Albus do it now!" his father shouted, and at that Albus grabbed onto his father and quickly stopped time.

Albus let his father go and he immediately fell to his knees panting for breath. He got back up a few seconds later and looked around. An awe struck expression came upon his fathers face and he said quietly, "Amazing, absolutely amazing."

His father looked around at the scene and walked over to the cloaked figure. He quickly stunned it, then bound it in tight ropes. Once his father was satisfied he nodded his head and Albus let time go, which made Teddy to fall over.

The cloaked figure lay motionless on the hard floor, with the Aurors checking their comrades for signs of life. Teddy looked up from the first Auror to fall, and sadly shook his head, as did his fellow Auror's not a minute later.

"Well if anything," began his father, "we can take him in for attacking Ministry employees, assault on the Minister, and killing three Ministry employees. That last one counts for fifteen years in Azkaban by itself, not counting the other charges."

Prefects and teachers came rushing into the Great Hall looking alarmed and with their wands at the ready, but they all halted to a stop upon the sight of Harry and the other Aurors.

Headmaster Blackstone stepped forward with a look of utter shock on his face, which was also beginning to turn red. "What happened here?" he asked.

"This man attacked us when we were leaving, we dueled but he managed to kill three of my Aurors."

There was a collective gasp among the crowd of fifth, sixth, and seventh year students, it wasn't very easy to kill one Auror, let alone three of them.

Harry steered his son over to the door, where he quietly began to speak to Albus. "We need to get to his hideout, would you be willing to come?"

Albus looked up to his father, his heart beating a million miles an hour. "What do you mean, come?"

"I will need your help once again Albus, I will force that - that person to take us to Merlin's hide out, but after I get more Aurors."

Harry quickly sent out about ten patronus messages and then walked back to where Headmaster Blackstone was standing with a group of Professors.

"I will need the services of my son, I do not know when we will return but it might not be tomorrow at all, is that all right?"

Professor Blackstone looked between the Minister and Albus, then slowly (although it looked forced,) he nodded his head and said with a heavy sigh, "Very well Minister Potter."

Harry beamed at the Headmaster. "Thank you," he said, and then added, "I will need you to lower the apparition wards momentarily."

"WHAT!"

"I have Aurors coming, this is, after all, a crime scene."

"Very well," Headmaster Blackstone said once again and waved his wand in a complicated motion. "They are lifted," he said. And no sooner as the words left his mouth than there was ten loud cracks heard around the hall as maroon clad Aurors apparated into Hogwarts.

Six of them headed for the bodies while the other four headed over to where Harry and Albus were standing, and one of this four was his uncle Ron. "What's up Harry?" he asked, motioning towards the bodies with a look of worry etched into his features. "I have a lot of explaining to do Ron," was all his father said, "a lot of explaining."

Later after his father had explained everything to his uncle both of them returned and uncle Ron had a frown on his face.

"I don't like this," he was saying, "being able to stop and go back in time, and the bloke even killed you! I mean come off it mate, you know, yeah?"

"I know Ron - I know," his father said rubbing his eyes, "That's why Albus is coming along with us."

His uncle stopped mid track and began to shake his head. "Oh no he's not," he began, "That's my sister's kid!"

"He's my son!" his father shot back. "Mine, not yours. I wouldn't dare even think about it, if we didn't need him. Look at what that - that thing did to us before Albus did his stuff!" Albus felt himself smile as he listened to his father and uncle argue over him, they cared!

"There's no telling how many supporters he has in his HQ," his uncle said, risking a look at the still cloaked figure who had begun to stir in its bonds.

"Is eight men enough?"

At this his father let his emotions play out. "I don't know, but I can't risk anymore right now. I mean we've already lost three!"

"That's why I created the reserve force!" his uncle Ron said with a smug look firmly planted on his face.

"Oh alright Ron! How many reserves do you have at the ready?"

"At the moment I have fifteen fully trained men and women."

His father thought it over and then said, "Get seven of them here, now."

Uncle Ron nodded his head and then strolled away to do his friends and boss's bidding, a few minutes later he returned and following him were seven dark blue robed men and women, all of whom were not very old, maybe mid to late twenties.

They gathered around Albus's father with worried looks, his father had a determined look of his own. He cleared his throat. "All right you lot. You are reserve Aurors and you have been called on to do your duty. Now this is a top secret mission, and I have magical contracts here for you all to sign. Any who do not sign will not be allowed to go on this mission, once you have signed I will then brief you lot." He handed out the forms and all seven of the reserve Auror's signed them and passed them back up.

His father reviewed each one and with a firm nod handed them to his uncle Ron who after careful inspection gave his nod as well. His father turned back to the group of Auror's' which now included the three original Auror's and the six who had taken the bodies.

"Now this is a dangerous mission, have no doubt about that. Three of your comrades have lost their lives this night fighting that thing behind me."

Albus saw the eyes of the Auror's look to the cloaked figure and then back to his father. "But hopefully with these numbers we can overpower our objective; we aim to take down… Merlin."

That was it, Albus counted twenty pairs of eyes staring blankly at his father, someone even shouted, "Is this a joke?"

"NO!" his father roared, some of his anger spilling over the top, "It is most definitely not a joke. This is a serious matter, Merlin is alive and well and he is among us. He has powers many of us have not, he can stop time, and he can travel as far back in time as he wishes."

There were murmurs among the different groups, each one talking amongst themselves for a while. "My son was his apprentice and has some of these powers."

Albus felt the eyes shift to him; he got the feeling some of them wished he weren't here, as if he wasn't good enough.

"He will accompany us and help us take Merlin down, now I want him alive, but if need be you all have permission to use deadly force or any type of magic that comes to you. I want personal safety and constant vigilance!"

After that, the groups broke up and began to prepare for the coming battle, they must prepare to fight and if they need to, too… die.

Albus sucked in deep breaths, preparing himself for the fight. 'Please let everyone come out safe! Please don't let me fail!' he thought to himself.

"You ready Al?" his father asked coming up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Albus nodded his head. "I am."

His father smiled and nodded, and then with a final check, he grabbed Albus and with a turn he and the fourteen others disappeared out of Hogwarts and into the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: The Death of a Legend**

Albus, along with his father and God brother Teddy, plus about fourteen other Aurors, appeared in what seemed to be a rather large warehouse. The Aurors formed a protective barrier around Harry and Albus, their wands out and ready.

"Welcome Mr. Potter and Aurors, what brings you here this evening?" asked a voice out of nowhere.

Albus's father spoke in a clear crisp voice that carried around the room. "We have a search warrant signed by myself, come out and face us!"

The unknown person let out a chilling laugh. "I need not face you for I have done nothing wrong, Minister."

Harry had to stop himself from snorting. "You have threatened the peace by which we live, now show yourself!"

There was no reply, but a soft wind blew and all of a sudden the Aurors were suddenly surrounded by black cloaked figures, hoods up and wands at the ready.

"It is you who has threatened the peace, it is you who must be destroyed!" the voice yelled, "I give you one last chance Albus Potter, join me and all will be forgiven."

Albus felt his heart race at these words, he knew he couldn't betray his father, God brother, or the Aurors, all of whom were looking at him, or could he...? This is what scared Albus the most, that this thought had crossed his mind. Could he really betray his father and all his friends?

"NO!" a voice inside his head shouted, but it was only in his head, it wasn't out loud where Merlin could hear him. He couldn't take all day either, because now some of the Aurors began to turn to face him, some even had begun to point wands.

"What say you Albus, will you join or… die?"

This was it…. now or never! What to do? It was like the sorting all over again, he couldn't make his mind up and now he was about to be forced. He could have chosen Slytherin, or even Gryffindor, but the hat had chosen Hufflepuff.

What could he really do in Hufflepuff? He could make it a great house! He was already famous within its walls, being the Boy Who Lived Son, and a Quidditch star and all.

Or he could deicde to betray his dad and the Ministry; he could join Merlin and be known as a traitor to all that was good. But in return he could become great! Being Merlin's apprentice was just as great as his father was the apprentice to the powerful Albus Dumbledore!

"You see Albus? All of this is going through your head and it seems to be taking long. But it is not, in reality it has only taken a few seconds. Join me Albus and I shall lead you to greatness! Nothing shall be too great or too small for you, all you need to do is join me. Your father doesn't want you to have any power like he does. I will give you all the power you could ever need or…. want."

Albus didn't know where the voice had come from but he did like the sound of it. That voice had seemed to make a lot of sense to Albus and so he turned on his father.

A scowl etched on the boys face made the nearest Auror's to him backed up, his father looked bewildered and a little frightned by his sons face.

"Albus?" he asked tentatively, "Albus….what is it?" he said, beginning to stride forward, but stopped as Albus slowly raised his wand on his father, a snarl becoming evident.

"Don't touch me," he hissed, unaware of the wands now turned on him. The Aurors had never seen anything like this.

"What is it Al?" his father asked, reverting to his pet name for his youngest son.

"I want my own power, I want greatness for myself! I am tired of living in your shadows father, you and James are so alike. Muggle loving, Wizard hating know it all's!"

His father and the Aurors all gasped at the young Potter, there was no way he could be saying those things… could he?

"You don't mean that Al-"

"YES I DO!" Albus roared with all of his might, feeling as if his vocal chords might tear from the raw power emitting from them. "I know exactly what I mean… why shouldn't the Wizarding world reveal itself to the Muggles? Why shouldn't we be able to live in the open and be unafraid of having the Muggles discorving us?"

Albus smirkd as his father slid to his knees, his head bowed almost as if he was in prayer. "That's not you Al," he said weakly, "Your mum and I raised you better," he said, with tear slipping past his eyelashes.

Albus sneered at the man on his knees, unknowing that he had stopped time and it was just the two of them at the moment, "It's always about you isnt it?" he snarled with such venom that Harry was almost awed.

"Harry Potter this, Harry Potter that! It's always about Harry bloody Potter! I'm tired of it, you never raised me. You who was always at the Ministry, it was mum who raised me!"

Albus felt the rage building up in him and tried to calm down but it was as if the dam had been released and all of his emotions were now flowing freely.

"It's never - 'Oh look it's Albus!' NO! It's always 'Are you Harry Potter's son?' Not anymore, I am tired of it and will have none of it. James can be your prodigy if he wants it, but I'm not going to have it… You're no father to me."

Albus had finally said it… All of the hatred for the man before him was now out in the open. All of the resentment of the missed birthdays, and the special treatment towards James. Always having to run out to the Ministry on the weekends, or gone before he got up and back after he was in bed.

No, the man before him was no father, he was just that… A man, a man who was on his knees and openly weeping at the moment, a nothing, a weakling.

Albus snarled at the pathetic form before him, such a - such a disgrace! It was disgusting! "That's right Potter," he snarled with as much venom as he could muster, "cry. You are nothing to me anymore, go home to your pathetic wife and son… The blessed James Potter, heir to the Potter family!"

Harry cried harder than he ever had before in his life, where was the son he knew… That he had known and loved? Where was Albus?

"I don't need you, I never have and I never will… Leave me be and all will be right in the world. The Muggles will see the true power we Wizards have to behold them with. They will be grateful that we have come to them, and they… they will bow before us."

With that Albus began to walk away to where a black hooded figure had appeared, it slowly lowered it's hood to reveal a beaming Merlin.

"Very good Albus," he said, holding out his hand to the young man. "Welcome to the family, I want you to meet my other apprentice. The one you have probably seen on occasion, Albus meet Athens, his codename for the moment."

Albus was astounded that the boy before him was such a young one, eleven or twelve at the most, a first year student more than likely.

"No, he does not attend Hogwarts. I have tutored him myself, and as you have seen, he is very proficient… Yes?" Albus lowered his head. "Yes master," he said, falling to his knees. He felt a wand tip touch his shoulder and then Merlin's voice saying, "Arise, my apprentice!"

Albus rose to his feet and felt a strong surge of energy flood through his veins, he felt as if he were almost invincible!

Merlin turned towards Athens and sent him out of the room with a nod of his head, then turned back towards Albus only to be hit with a jet of red light.

Albus quickly ran back to where his father was and unfroze time around them, the Aurors and his father looking at him in shock.

"Quickly!" he shouted, "I've stunned him!" and ran back to where a stunned Merlin lay on the ground, luckily he had not had time to block Albuses stunner. Since he was not able to do non-verbal magic Albus had simply mumbled his spell to catch the old man off guard.

"I'm so sorry for all of those things I said dad," Albus cried as the Aurors rounded the old man up, "But I knew he was listening and - and I had to do something to get to him!"

Harry engulfed his son in a tight hug. "It doesn't matter now Al, you did what you had to do and I am proud of you, my son."

The next day Albus was back at Hogwarts and in the Great Hall where Professor Blackstone had announced that the Aurors had captured a rogue element of unknown groups attempting to over throw the Ministry.

Albus read the 'Daily Prophet' which showed a picture of his father in the Atrium of the Ministry speaking to a group of reporters:

"Minister for Magic Harry Potter has reported today that the Auror office and other elements of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (MLE), have in fact caught a rouge element from a group calling itself "The Order of Merlin", which had intentions to overthrow the Ministry of Magic. It was reported late yesterday that the Auror office had found four individuals who are the reported ring leaders of this group. Minister Potter stated:

''We have no cause for concern this evening. The Ministry has been following up on leads of a rouge group calling itself the Order of Merlin, and that they wanted to in fact overthrow the Ministry and reveal the Wizarding world to the Muggles. Late last night the Auror department along with some… outside help has apprehended four individuals that have confirmed that they are in fact the ring leaders in this attempted coup."

The Minister went on to say that the four men would be held in Azkaban until they are tried within the Ministry Wizengamot. Sadly one of the apprehended men had died from extensive injuries which occurred during the battle with the Aurors."

Allison, who had been reading over Albus's shoulder looked at him with worry. "That outside help wasn't you was it Al?"

"Yeah, it was me," he said with a slight grin to himself. "My dad needed my help and I gave it. I'm just glad that I was able to get this done and out of my way, I hope to have a normal rest of the year and an even more normal next year."

Allison gave him a smile and finished her breakfast silently while Albus finished his as well, after a minute of quiet though, Albus felt a tap on his shoulder.

When he turned to see who it was, he saw his brother James and his cousin Fred beaming down at him.

"Did you hear about dad?" James asked with an air of importance that made Albus snicker into his sleeve and nod his head.

"Yes, I just read the prophet why?"

"I just wanted to see if you had heard is all, and wish you luck this upcoming week, with exams and all."

Albus smacked his head in frustration because he had totally forgotten about exams! This year had gone by rather fast for Albus, but he still couldn't wait for summer to come.

"What's your point?" Albus asked with a dark look coming onto his face, he did not exactly trust his brother after all.

"No reason brother of mine, just saying hi," he said with an airy wave of his hand and then with identical snickers he and Fred retreated back to the Gryffindor table.

"That was odd," Albus said to Allison and then stood to leave, but as he turned he heard a collective gasp and then laughs among his house table.

"Albus!" someone shouted and when he turned the Gryffindor table began to laugh as well and when he turned to look at them the Ravenclaw and Slytherin table began to laugh as well.

"What is it?" he asked, getting quite mad at the school, but Allison was the one who walked up to him and pulled off a note from his back which read: "I'd slap you but that would be an animal abuse."

Albus felt his face go red as he watched James and Fred roar with laughter and fall out of their seat's, Allison gave him a smile and then in front of the entire hall… she kissed him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: The Quidditch Final**

* * *

><p>The kiss that Allison and Albus shared had quickly spread throughout the entire school to those who had not been there to witness it for themselves.<p>

Allison had blushed and then ran from the hall leaving Albus to stare after her, but he didn't wait long to follow after, he just ran out to go and find her. He found her in the common room by the fire staring into the flames and with a look around the room, the few students who were in there quickly left.

Albus ran his hand through his hair and then sat down next to her with a sigh; he looked into her eyes and gave her a soft smile. "So… What's this mean for us?"

Allison stared at him for a moment, her eyes taking in his facial features as if she had never seen him before. The way the flames danced across his brow, how the light twinkled in his piercing green eyes, how his smile… How his smiled melted her heart.

"I feel that we are not too young to date Al," she said still looking at him, "I - I really like you… a lot."

Albus looked at her in surprise. "Really?" he asked, but immediately wished he hadn't because it did sound kind of stupid. "I like you too Allison, and I'm glad you kissed me, so does this make us like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

She smiled at him and then slowly nodded her head. "I hope so," she said and as she said it Albus felt his spirits rise. "YES!"

Two days later Albus sat at the Hufflepuff table eating breakfast with Allison as he tried to mentally prepare for the upcoming Quidditch match.

Last year he had led Hufflepuff to a win over Gryffindor to help them win the house cup and Quidditch title.

The two of them had spent every waking moment together after they had decided to become a couple, Allison had even sent off a letter to her parents to let them know, Alex had seemed a little hurt to find out through the rumor mill.

Speaking of Alex, the boy was up as well and munching on a light bagel and some pumpkin juice for a rather healthy breakfast.

"You ok Alex?" Albus asked of his best mate as his friend Scorpius sat down across from the three Hufflepuffs.

He shot them all his customary smile and then said, "Good luck Pot - Albus."

Albus raised his eyebrow at his friend, and with a smile asked "What's with the last name, Scorp?"

Scorpius flinched and then with a shrug said, "That's how it is in Slytherin, Malfoy this, and Potter that, and oh don't forget Rouge!"

The four friends shared a laugh as Albus finished his breakfast and then stood, followed by Allison which caused Scorpius to quirk his eyebrow.

"What's this I heard about you two kissing the other day?" he asked, taking a bite of an orange.

"Me and Allison are dating now," Albus said with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Really, that's great! Well congratulations, I was wondering when you two would get the picture."

"What picture?" the couple asked together which caused them to laugh, Scorpius looked between them with a look of disgust and amusement then said, "That you two were made for each other. Well must go, lots to do today, but good luck Al, Slytherin is rooting for you!"

Scorpius jumped to his feet and with a final nod headed over to his own house table to really eat breakfast. Albus turned to Allison and gave her a quick peck.

"I'll see you after the game?" he asked with a dashing smile that made Allison melt; she nodded her head vigorously. "Of course!"

Albus smirked and then with another peck left the Great Hall to walk down to the changing rooms. "All right then lads and lassies," began Josh as he paced back and forth in front of his team, "This is my final year here at Hogwarts, and thanks to Albus I have won the cup once. I - I want to win again and I know all of you do as well. Today we're once again facing Gryffindor who until last year had won the cup for four years in a row, today marks our history run, today we win it two years in a row, the first time in Hufflepuff history!"

Albus and his fellow team mates clapped widely in support of their captain who merely beamed at them and with water in his eyes and a chocked up laugh said "let's go out there and win!"

"Hello and welcome to the Hogwarts Quidditch final, todays match features Gryffindor and Hufflepuff!"

The Slytherins and Hufflepuffs went wild as the Ravenclaws cheered on both teams in equal measure, and the day couldn't be more perfect for a Quidditch match with clear blue skies and no clouds.

"Here are the Hufflepuffs who are captained by Josh Grant a seventh year who has won the Quidditch cup once in his school career. And now here is Handy and Handy, Thorn, Rodger, Jacobs, and Poootttttteeerrr!"

Albus flew out of the tunnel on his Firebolt and couldn't help but grin as he buzzed over the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor stands.

He circled the pitch once and then took up his position thirty feet above the rest of his team mates, his brother coming and taking the opposite side with a grim look.

Madam Falcon had the captains shake hands and then she released the snitch, then the Bludgers and finally with a might heave, the Quaffle.

Albus began to look for the snitch as he circled the pitch, the wind blowing his hair back and making his eyes water slightly.

"You ready bro?" James smirked as he flew up by Albus, his eyes twinkling in the morning light.

"Of course!" And with that, he shot off toward the Gryffindor goal post and -

**WHAM!**

The Bludger had hit his arm with a sickening "CRUNCH" which pretty much told Albus his arms was broken below the elbow, and better yet, he was now spinning in midair. Albus lost his grip on his broom and slipped off of the edge falling into nothingness, he heard the screams of the crowd as his body fell from a hundred feet up.

He saw his brother's horrified look, his team rushing to try and catch him, the gasp of air and then… He hit the ground with a very audible "THUD!"

He was surrounded by blackness, but yet, he could hear voices and they sounded… Concerned? But who could they be concerned for… him? "Is he going to be ok?" someone asked from far away… As if through a tunnel.

"I don't know Miss Crafton, he fell from over a hundred feet, has a severely broken arm, fractured skull, three cracked ribs, two broken ribs and a deflated lung. I have requested he be moved to St. Mungos immediately."

There was a collective intake of breath at this. "Is that necessary Madame Pomfrey?" asked a stern voice that sounded older than other but much younger than Madame Pomfrey.

"Of course it is Headmaster!"

Just then two loud "CRACKS" resounded throughout the room which clearly startled some of the people in the room, he could tell from the intake of breath.

"What is it you have Madam Pom - GOOD MERLIN! Is that - is that a P - Potter?" The man asked as if in disbelief.

"Yes it is Eric!" the woman huffed, "Now will you please get busy!"

There was a bang, and then a squeal. Albus felt his body lift up out of the bed and onto something soft.

He felt ropes or chains or something else hold his body onto the soft object, "how long will he be there for?"

"I have not the slightest clue, Headmaster!"

Then Albus slipped back into unconsciousness once again.

Albus woke up and spotted his mum sitting by his bed, she was reading a magazine entitled "The Daily Harpies" which made him snort, but it hurt his lungs to do so.

His mum put her magazine down and leaned in and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "How are you Al?" she whispered to him.

"M - my bod - body h – h – hurts," he said, and she gave him a knowing, sympathetic, look. "I know honey," she cooed to him, "I know."

After a minute of thoughtful silence he asked, "How long have I b – been here?"

"Two days," she said sitting back in her chair but keeping her eyes on her youngest son, feeling as if her heart would break at the sight of him.

"After you were hit by the Bludger, it broke your arm, and then you slipped off of your broom and fell to the ground."

"Why am I not dead?"

"Your headmaster was able to slow down the momentum of your fall, but you were still hurt rather badly Al. You had a dislocated spine, three cracked ribs, two broken ones, a deflated lung and a minor neck injury as well."

Albus was stunned, he had really been hurt and now here he was in the hospital missing school and… Allison plus his other friends.

"Dad was here yesterday Al, but the Healers didn't want to wake you, they thought it might leave a permanent brain injury."

"Who won the game?" he asked which caused his mum to roll her eye and sigh, mumbling something that sounded like, "Men and their Quidditch," under her breath.

"You did," she said after a moment with a slight grin coming to her face, Albus to couldn't help but grin as well.

"You.. You caught the snitch on your - your way down," she said trying not to laugh but failing.

"How?" Albus said with a grin of his own.

"In your hand, on the way down, I'm surprised that you managed to hold onto it."

Albus began to laugh too, but quickly stopped as his side gave a sharp stabbing pain. He sat up and let out a groan.

"That would be your lung," his mum said helping him to sit up in bed.

The next day Albus was released and returned back to Hogwarts where a jubilant Hufflepuff greeted their hero with a party, and Josh with a bone crushing hug of his own. "You did it Albus!" he shouted with glee, his face lit up like never before.

The Handy twins had supplied the dorm with food from the kitchens, (though they refused to tell anyone where they were) and he shared a dance with Allison.

"I'm so glad you're ok Al," she said into his ear, as they danced to the 'Dragon Fliers'. Albus smirked and gave her his trademark smile that melted her insides.

"Of course I am! I'm a Potter and nothing can down a Potter!"

The crowd went wild as Josh stood up on a table and with his smile still evident said "I just want to thank everyone here. My team… You are the best I have ever played with, Albus you helped us bring in the trophy twice!"

There were howls and cat calls, and Albus felt his face blush as he waved everyone away, though he had to admit it… He was pretty darn good.

"I think that was the shortest match I have ever played in as it had only lasted a minute… Which wasn't long enough for any goals but we won a hundred and fifty to nill. I also wanted to say that I have accepted a position with Puddlemere United as a reserve Keeper!"

Albus grinned and clapped his captain on the back. "Good going mate! United are my team, I know Oliver Wood you know."

"Really Al… You know Wood?"

Albus grinned and led the older boy over to a couch to tell him some stories that would knock him off of his broom.

After a while Alex was beside Al and he had a butter beer in his hand and a grin on his boyish face. "Listen Al," he began, "I - I wanted to now if you wanted to come over this summer?"

Albus looked to his best mate and then laughed. "Yeah! I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever invite me! When do you want me to come?"

Alex was now grinning from ear to ear and heaved a giant sigh of relief. "I - well my dad plays - do you want to come to the world cup with me?"

Albus felt his jaw drop. "The world cup - like the Q – "

"Not the Quidditch world cup, my dad plays on a muggle football team, we have an extra ticket and I wanted you to come."

Albus gave his friend the biggest smile he could and then put his arm around his shoulder. "Thanks mate, I wouldn't miss it for the world, just owl me with the details."

'Yes of course I will Al… I can't wait!" With that he was off and Allison took his place and gave him a kiss. "What was that about Mr. Potter?"

"Well Miss Crafton, Mr. Rouge was informing me he has an extra ticket to a muggle football match and has invited me to come. I being the person I am I have decided to attend with my best mate."

They both shared a laugh at that and snuggled up next to each other. 'Can you believe how fast this year went Al?" she asked.

"No," he said looking down on her. "It has flown by though, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, but think about it, next year we have an entire year of being a couple!"

She smiled at him and he had to give one back, his heart fluttering "I can't wait," he said with a smile of his own and gave her another kiss.

The next morning Albus and his two friends walked into the Great Hall to cheers from all of the other houses (though Gryffindor did seem a bit down, but mostly happy to see him back).

James and Fred came over to clap him on the back. "You had me worried Al," James said with a relieved look on his tanned face. "You ready for exams next week?"

This time Albus was prepared and gave a curt nod of his head though he refrained from smiling as he said, "Yes… You?"

"Yeah… me and Fred are going to revel in this before our OWLs… Right Fred?"

Right you are James… OWLs," they both said darkly, and then with a final wave of their hands they were gone.

"That's a weird lot right there," Alex said which caused Albus to snort into his pumpkin juice. "Too right you are… But try living with him." They all laughed at that.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: The End of a Year**

* * *

><p>Albus awoke on Monday morning with a groan, he was groaning because today marked the start of the beginning of exams for the entire school.<p>

"Exams!" he moaned, rolling out of bed and bumping into Xavier who glowered at him. "Sorry Xavier," Albus said apologetically, "Didn't see you there."

"Of course you didn't Potter," he sniffed, "Or else you wouldn't have rolled out of bed, but I forgive you."

Albus refrained from rolling his eyes as he went and got ready for the day… Why did they have to have exams again?

Fifteen minutes later Albus and Allison made their way into the Great Hall and sat down to have a large breakfast.

"You excited for today Al?" Allison said, to try and start up conversation, but at the look he gave her she quilted down and grabbed a banana instead. "Not really Allison," he mumbled into his muffin.

"But your good at Potions and Astronomy and Charms," she said with a half grin, it didn't carry over to her boyfriend though.

Friday ended a long week of exams for Albus. Luckily he had passed all of them with pretty good marks, so he wouldn't be failing this year.

And so it was Albus, Alex, and Allison sat at the Hufflepuff table, digging into the end of year feast. Yet another year had ended at Hogwarts.

Once everyone had finished eating and the tables had been cleared of all food, Professor Blackstone stood and looked around the hall for a minute.

Finally, he began to speak. "It has been my immense pleasure to be your Headmaster this year, and it really does sadden me to be leaving. I am proud to have served this year to the best of my abilities and I hope that whoever succeeds me is as good if not better. Have a good summer and be good next year!"

He dismissed them, and with a clatter the students headed back to their respective dorms for the evening. Luckily, Albus had already packed his trunk at the beginning of the week.

* * *

><p>The next day Albus stood with Allison hand in hand as they carried on a lively conversation with Alex, Scorpius, and Rose. "So what are you lot planning this summer?'' Scorpius asked, eying them all.<p>

"I invited Albus to come to a football match with me and my dad," Alex said, "Do you want to come?" he asked with an eager look on his face.

Scorpius seemed stunned that he had been invited, 'I - uh - yes!" he replied with a happy look. Albus laughed. "Good show mate, good show."

Once on the train the five friends spread out in the compartment they had chosen and began the long journey home.

Albus played Scorpius in wizards chess, Rose and Allison carried out a lively conversation while Alex watched Albus and Scorpius with awe.

"So Alex, how did you manage to get tickets to this match?" Albus asked while he waited for Scorpius to make his move.

"My dad plays for one of the teams," he answered, still watching the board, "So he can get tickets, myself plus you two, it'll be great!"

Albus smiled. "Anything to help pass the summer! What other things you got planned Scorp?"

"Must you call me that?" Scorpius sighed, though he didn't sound very mad about it so Albus just shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes I must, everyone calls me Al," he said with a wink at Allison.

"Yes but you like it, I don't. If you must know, I am visiting family in France as well as Italy this summer."

"Really now," Albus said, raising one of his eyebrows in interest. "That should be fun."

"Yes well, travel is always fun…"

Albus tuned into Allison's and Rose's conversation to listen in for a while. "I wish I hadn't been sorted into Ravenclaw," Rose was saying.

"But why Rose?" Allison asked curiously, "You deserve to be in Ravenclaw -"

"Yes I know that, it's just that - Well, I can't outshine anyone in Ravenclaw, because almost everyone is as smart as I am, if not smarter than me. I wish I had done like my mum, and gone to Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, at least I could outshine you lot."

Albus quietly snickered to himself at that, she probably could if she really wanted to do that.

"Not Albus, at least in Potions, Defence Against The Dark Arts, Charms or Astronomy," Allison said, rising to her boyfriend's defence.

"You couldn't out do Allison in Transfiguration, History of Magic, or... Um..."

Allison shot him a nasty look and then after a moment sighed and shook her head. "I had to date the nutter in the group. You're lucky that you are cute," she said, turning back to Rose, Alex and Scorpius who all sniggered at him. Or they did until Albus threw his destroyed chess pieces at them.

The rest of train ride was pretty uneventful for the five friends as they lounged around and messed with each other, but finally the train ride came to an end as they pulled into Kings Cross station. Albus smiled to himself, Albus Potter was home!

He and Alex helped the others to get their trunks down from the overhead and then in a single file line they made their way off of the train with grins on their faces… They were free!

"Albus!" his mum shouted and waved, he waved back and motioned for her to wait a minute. He turned back to his girlfriend and said, "So do you want me to meet the parents?"

She cocked her eyebrow up. "You want to meet them?"

"Why so surprised? I am, after all, Albus Potter," he said, puffing his chest out and giving her his signature grin.

She smiled and then took him by the hand and led him towards a tall dark haired man and his wife, (they were holding hands) both of them with smiles on their faces.

"Allison!" her mum shouted and ran forward to envelope her daughter in a tight squeeze. Her dad came forward and gave his girl a hug as well saying, "We missed you, how was your -"

"Mum, dad, I want you to meet my boyfriend," she said, which caused her mum to smile at him and her dad to frown slightly at him.

He gave them his grin and stuck his hand out saying, "Nice to meet you, I'm Albus Potter."

He could tell that her parents were shocked at his name, but they recovered nicely and her dad grasped his hand and even gave him a small smile. "Nice to meet you Mr. Potter. I knew your dad back in my school days."

Her mum gave him a handshake and then a hug which caused him to grin. "Hello Mr. Potter… It's nice to finally meet you, Allison used to talk about you all the time in her letters," she said, casting her eyes to her daughter.

Allison's face became beet red and said, "Mum!" but Albus only laughed. "I did as well, to my mum and dad, and please call me Albus… Mr. Potter is my dad."

They shared a laugh and then with a look over his shoulder, Albus said, "Well I probably should be going my mum is waiting for me. I'll owl you Allison, and it was nice meeting you!" he said, and walked over to where his mum and sister were standing.

He still wore his Hufflepuff robes and Lily smiled and ran to him. "I missed you Al!" she said, "Can I were your robes?"

He smiled at his little sister and slipped his robes over her shoulders, they engulfed her and he smirked. But Lily didn't let it bother her as she grinned up at him. "I get to go with you next year!" she shouted in excitement, and ran towards their mum.

Alex stepped up to him and gave him a slap on the back and with a smile said, "Well I'll owl you with the details when I get them, man I can't wait!"

Albus grinned as well. "Me too mate!" and with that, Alex walked off through the barrier and Albus made his way to his mum who gave him a tight hug and kiss.

Albus noticed about five men in maroon robes forming a barrier around them, and Albus rolled his eyes. "Aurors?" he asked simply.

"Your father… Bless him," was all that his mum said.

James yelled, "Come on you lot! By the time you finish it'll be time to go back to that bloody school!"

With a smile and a shrug, Albus walked off with his mum and sister through the barrier, he was ready for summer and fun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well we are almost at the end, there is only one more chapter to go, and I must say...I'm disappointed only one person has commented on the entire story! So this is for you...jeremiah123 I thank you and give you a bow for being a loyal reader throughout this and my last story. I hope that you stick with me in the upcoming book and I will be sending you a special 'loyal reader' award in a few days time.**

**To the rest of you lot, please review!**

**-Chad**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: The Coming Storm**

* * *

><p>The rain was coming down in a torrential downpour and the wind was howling loudly. It would seem that nobody in their right mind would be out in this weather, but in a deserted part of a small village up on a hill, two cloaked figures stood. Their only shield against the elements was their heavy black cloaks, which were already soaked through from the massive amounts of water falling from the pitch black sky. The taller of the two figures looked up into the sky amazed that it was so black out, but it was only midday.<p>

Amazing.

After a minute of looking up, the tall figure put their head back down and then said in a rough voice, "Our master has fallen, but our cause is not."

The shorter of the two slowly nodded its head in agreement of the words that the taller one had said, and the taller continued on. "I am no Merlin, but he started something great and I aim to finish it." He looked down upon the small figure and said, "I cannot possibly hope to train you as our master did, so it is with great thought that I have decided you shall attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The small one finally spoke up saying, "And what will you do?"

The tall one looked down upon his small companion and gave a soft chuckle, but it did not last long. "What I will do is not of importance, it is what you will be doing that is. You will receive the training you need at Hogwarts, so do not worry."

"I am not worried," said the smaller figure, "I understand the importance of going there to train, plus I can keep an eye on the Potter boy." The tall figure grunted in displeasure at the name. "Do not mention him again, he is a traitor and dangerous."

"How so?"

"He was trained by the master, he has powers that even I have not."

The small figure looked up at his tall companion and said, "I have powers you have not as well."

Once again the tall figure grunted his displeasure and said, "That may be so young one, but it was intended for you to do so." The small one nodded its head. "Yes it was," was all it said.

"Just remember," began the taller of the two, "That you are not to act without orders, always wait before you act."

"I understand… Master."

"Together we shall bring down the Ministry and the Potters" the tall one vowed, clenching his fish in anger.

"How so?" inquired the short one, a hint of curiosity now evident in his voice. The tall one was silent for a moment, listening to the rain fall, and feeling it beat against his hooded head. When he did speak, it was only two words.

"The Muggles." The short one looked to his tall companion, but both were silent for a moment.

"How will you use them?" the short one finally asked after a moment of silence.

"Potter has a weak spot for them, don't ask me why, but he does. Merlin and his Merlinites might be gone but I am here, as are you and together we have the MRA. I shall take them over and then together we shall reveal ourselves to them."

"But why do this?" the short one said, a pleading tone evident in his voice… Again. The tall one sighed and looked down on his short companion. "Because if we reveal ourselves to the Muggles, a large crowd of them, then the Ministry will not be able to stop us. We shall accomplish what our master set out to do. We shall bring down the Ministry."

* * *

><p>Albus helped his father and brother unload the trunks from their car and carry them upstairs and to their proper rooms, and when it was done he went back downstairs.<p>

"So Al," his mum began, "How long have you and Allison been going?"

"More like how long have they been snogging?" James smirked; Albus shot him a glare which he just shrugged off.

"Since the first Quidditch match, she kissed me first," he said, which caused his parents and brother to laugh. Their mum looked to James. "So fifth year coming up James, anything you looking forward to?"

"Yeah… Winning the house cup," he said, but quit laughing when he saw the look from his mum. "I mean getting a load of OWLs," he said, looking uncomfortable.

"That's better," their mum said, "I was hoping to hear that, which ones do you think you'll get?" she asked, sitting at the table with the rest of the family. James shrugged. "Maybe Charms, Potions, Defence Against The Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, and Herbology." Albus smirked. "That's only five James, can't you do better?"

"How many would you get?"

"Astronomy, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, DADA, and most likely even History of Magic." James stared at him in wonder. "Seven… You plan on seven OWLs?"

"Maybe nine if I can do good in Muggle Studies and Defence of the Mind." His mum absolutely beamed with joy at her youngest son and his father ruffled his hair in pride. "That's my boy," he praised. "Simple logic really, I am good in all of my classes, all I must do is exert myself and I will get my OWLs, for sure."

"That may be Al," James said as he got up from the table, as if standing would help him. "But I plan on going into business with Uncle George."

"You will not b-" his mother started, but stopped when her husband looked to her. "I - I…Maybe," she finished flatly.

"Have you given it any thought Albus?" his father asked looking to him. "I want to be either a Healer or a Hit Wizard." His father blinked his eyes rapidly, his mum just smiled. James huffed and went upstairs mumbling under his breath.

"A Hit Wizard?" his father asked, a note of concern in his voice.

"Yeah or a Healer, I haven't really decided as of yet… But both seem like good choices."

"Oh they are! But a Hit Wizard, come on Al, why not join the Aurors?"

"I don't know… I want to be a real cop, not just some dark wizard catcher. I want to really do something for the community, and besides, there are not a lot of dark wizards around now, are there?"

"Well - no there isn't, but you should still consider it." With that, he dropped the subject, for which Albus was very grateful.

"Oh, Alex invited me to spend a few nights at his house and go to a muggle football match, can I go?"

"When is this?" both his parents asked. "In a few days - Can I?"

"Yes," his mum said, and his father nodded his head. "Of course." With that Albus smiled, gave both his parents hugs and ran upstairs to his room to write to Alex and tell him the good news. This summer was going to be really great, Albus just knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here it is, we have reached the end of book 2! I am both happy & sad at the same time. I will be doing things a bit differently this time around, I WILL NOT be doing an information upload this time around. All I will say for book 3 is to look for it on or around Janurary 1st, 2012.**

**As always, I wish to thank my reader's, alters, Reviewers, etc... for their continued support. If not for you, I do not know what I would do. If you get bored whilewaiting for book 3, I suggest you check out my newset Book, 'A RedHaired Snake' involivng our fav red haired person throughout the series being sorted into...Slytherin. Right now their are about 7 chapters up with no set day of upload. The story is on a temporary brake untill Dec. 13th, on that day or the day after, I will re-upload the entire book with a new opening and a different chapter setting. I have a poll up (that will close Dec. 1st) if you wish to vote for it to be a fulol Au or to skip ahead. So please vote!**

**Thank you, once again, for the continued success of this and my other stories. Please feel free to PM, E-mail, Review, ETC... anything you want.**

**-Chad**


End file.
